Poderes Adormecidos
by Armada da Fnix
Summary: Como eu posso resumir? O que aconteceria se você descobrisse...Quer saber de uma coisa? Leiam um trailer disponível, é só isso.CAP 5NO AR
1. Trailer

Ol�! Sou Athena e faço parte da Armada da Fênix, um grupo de três amigos (por enquanto) que se uniu para fazer um fic.Mais precisamente este aqui, fiquei encarregada do Trailer, fiz ele junto com a ajuda da Perséfone Pendragon, espero que gostem, não sou boa com este tipo de coisa...

" **_O que aconteceria..."_**

- Ganhamos o sorteio!

* * *

"**_...se tudo que você sempre acreditou que não passassem de personagens de um livro..."_**

- Harry Potter existe?

-Tudo faz parte de um plano para preparar o mundo para o que poderá vir...

* * *

"**_...realmente existissem..."_**

-Quem é você?

-Alvo Dumbledore...

* * *

-Comensais da morte...Fujam!

* * *

"**_...e sua vida..."_**

-Como será daqui pra frente?

-Não precisa ser adivinho pra saber... Que entramos numa fria!

* * *

"**_...mudasse..."_**

-Hoje temos aulas extras de poções e história da magia! McGonagall nos emprestou uns vira-tempos pra facilitar a nossa vida.

-Facilitar? Você tá brincando! Aulas extras com o Snape? Não sonhava com isso nem nos meus piores pesadelos!

-Você nem sabia que ele existia...

* * *

-Hoje tem treino de quadribol! Finalmente vou ver o Harry jogar!

-Dá pra chamar menos atenção? Tá parecendo o Colin na época da câmara secreta.

* * *

"**_...para sempre..."_**

-Vocês são o passado, o presente e o futuro da humanidade – dizia Dumbledore a um grupo de jovens.

-De hoje em diante, treinarei vocês duas para serem verdadeiras guerreiras...

-E eu?

-Vou ver o que posso fazer.

* * *

-As vezes sinto como se alguém me vigiasse...

-Desde quando?

-Não sei...

* * *

"**_...um novo ano em hogwarts começa..."_**

-Como reza a tradição, teremos um novo professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas, este é Tanathor O'Brien. - dizia Dumbledore – E além disso, teremos novos alunos, entrem...

-Acho que perdi o meu estômago...

-Eu sei onde ele t�! No Buffet do hotel!

-Quero que sejam gentis com eles, alguns demoraram um pouco para entrar na escola.

-Um pouco- comenta Hermione

-Seus poderes estavam...Adormecidos...

* * *

"**_...e junto com ele..."_**

-Temos treino de quadribol hoje! Você não vai?

-Olha l�!

-Quê?

-Tem alguém l�, ou melhor, tinha! Eu vi!

-Ficou louca...

-Acredito em você, de vez em quando, sinto isso também, acho que podemos ser amigas, sou Gina Weasley!

* * *

"**_...novos mistérios..."_**

-Isso me lembra a câmara secreta...

-Só que desta vez o nosso criminoso não deixou nenhuma pista!

-Isso não é legal...

-Claro que não!Pessoas estão correndo risco de vida, o mundo pode acabar de uma hora pra outra e temos alguém em hogwarts que está roubando sangue e energia dos outros e só deus sabe pra quê!

* * *

-Eu acho eles suspeitos...

-Os novatos?

-Sim...

* * *

-Eu o vi, mas não sei se é ele, entende?

-Não.

-Acha que podemos evitar que algo mais grave ocorra?

-Acho que... não está acontecendo nada... É exatamente esse o problema... NADA!

* * *

-O que você viu?

-Não sei...Estava turvo...Tinha um livro...

* * *

"**_...uma antiga maldição..."_**

-Eles não tem culpa do sangue que carregam...

-Se atreveu a nos desobedecer Dumbledore?

-Deixe-os em paz- ela atreveu-se a desafi�-las

-E você maninhaé uma traíra, se unir a alguém como aquele imprestavel do...

* * *

"**_...uma recente profecia..."_**

_...um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

* * *

"**_...é apenas o começo..."_**

-Hogwarts está sendo invadida!

-Fiquem todos calmos! Estão todos aqui?

-Está faltando...

-AS MENINAS!

* * *

-Comensais da morte!

-Onde?

-Ali!

-Não tô vendo nada...

-Tá cega garota!

-São apenas... Não os vejo porque ... São...

* * *

"**_...um coração que se rebela..."_**

-Eu tive que aprender a me defender sozinha, não venha me proteger agora...

* * *

"**_...os dragões são despertados..."_**

-Então finalmente conheço os descendentes dos Pendragon...

* * *

"**_...o amor surge em todos os lugares..."_**

-POR QUÊ EU NÃO NOTEI ELA ANTES!

-Porque você é um imbecil?

* * *

"**_...novos amigos.."_**

-Quem são vocês?

-As irmãnzinhas do sujeitinho que vocês tavam azucrinando!

-Sujeitinho?

-Cala a boca!

-A gente tá te defendendo!

* * *

-Meu nome é Hermes , a suas ordens e o imprestável aqui é o Íkaro.

-O imprestável sou eu!

-Tem outro por acaso?

-Sim, você!

* * *

-Quem é essa gata!

-Sou a professora substituta de DCAT, no momento o prof. O'Brien está resolvendo uns assuntos familiares.

-MÃE!

-Aqui sou sua professora Loui, mãe só lá fora!

-Mãezona hei!

-Te pego lá fora Weasley!

* * *

"**_...novos inimigos..."_**

-Tragam-na até mim...

-Mas eles já desconfiam e a protegem...

-Malditos Pendragon! Acabem com eles! Mas antes disso...

* * *

"**...e muitas confusões..."**

- O que há de errado com você? Todas correm atrás de mim!

-Mas eu não sou todas mané!

* * *

-Será que dá pra me escutar?

-NÃO! Sai do meu pé chiclete!

* * *

-Isso são mais dois problemas para serem resolvidos pelas gêmeas casamenteiras.

-Vamos ter mais uma guerra de Tróia...

-NÃO FOI NOSSA CULPA!

-O Menelau era um idiota, não merecia Helena.

-O Páris sim era tudo de bom.

-LINDOOOOOOO!

_-Desperte...Desperte o poder...O poder que existe...Dentro de você..._

_**PODERES ADORMECIDOS**_

_Em breve, neste site..._

* * *

E ai, gostaram do trailer? Desculpa se não foi mais detalhadoé pra não estragar as surpresas! Este é o primeiro fic que fazemos em conjunto. A Perséfone tá acostumada, eu, Athena, fiquei encarregada de postar os capítulos, os outros dois escrevem junto comigo, tem muita idéia e tá dando um trabalho danado! Como a Pê não tá aqui pra falar nada...

-Hen!Hen- um pigaro alto fez se ouvir atrás de Athena (que por acaso sou eu) - Quem não tá aqui Atheninha- disse uma vozinha irônica.

Eu olho pra trás e vejo a Perséfone com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé no chão

-E a propósito my bear, cadê o imprestável do "Ash Weasley"- Perséfone sai procurando o garoto pela casa.

-Ele não mora aqui não...-respondo, suspiro e murmuro resignada - Senhor...Outro piti...Ninguém merece!

eu espero que vocês gostem do fic que estamos fazendo com tanto esforço, em breve, o primeiro capítulo, talvez daqui a uma semana, ele já tá escrito, só falta passar pro computador...


	2. Vida de Trouxa

Oiê! Sentiram nossa falta? Melhor dizendo, minha falta, já que nem a Perséfone Pendragon nem meu amiguinho Ash Weasley apareceram dessa vez, tenho que me virar com o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gostem! Por enquanto, Harry e os outros personagens não aparecem, acho que até o terceiro capítulo, então, paciência! Agora, vou parar de perturbar vocês e que venha o primeiro capítulo. Só mais uma coisinha, não reparem nos erros de português! Meu editor tá sem correção de gramática...

**Capítulo um: **

_**Vida de Trouxa**_

Em algum lugar da velha Inglaterra, um Homem de longos cabelos grisalhos encontrava-se em seu escritório. A sua frente estava uma elegante mulher, conversavam seriamente, já que, fazia um bom tempo que não se viam.

- Então é isso... Nesse caso, não tenho como recusar a proposta Sra. DeNauve - respondeu Dumbledore.

- Obrigada Dumbledore, sabia que iria entender.

- Contudo, é necessário que o seu filho passe nos testes exigidos pelos examinadores, afinal, ele precisa de alguns NOM's para entrar em Hogwarts.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, Loui é um garoto muito aplicado. - respondeu a mulher calmamente. - Só estou preocupado com aqueles que por conta do passado de sua família, infelizmente jamais poderão estudar magia, e chegará ao ponto de perderem seus poderes...

- Do que está falando Sra. DeNauve- perguntou Dumbledore a encarando com aquele seu olhar penetrante - O que quis dizer com isso, tenho a ligeira impressão de que foi proposital.

- E foi Dumbledore. - respondeu a mulher calmamente -Pensei que soubesse...

- Do que eu deveria saber?

- É uma longa história Dumbledore, já está cansado de saber da rigidez do lugar em que fui criada, mas existem coisas que "elas" conseguiram esconder durante muito tempo e as autoridades nunca deram importância. - explicou a Sra. DeNauve, ela abaixou a cabeça - Trata-se de uma história muito antiga de meu povo, os descendentes das traidoras sempre pagam pelos crimes, já foi até esquecido pela família...

A Sra. DeNauve começou a explicar a Dumbledore a respeito de algo que há muito tempo acontecia, um segredo guardado, ou pelo menos parte dele, ela não era capaz de explicar toda a situação. Dumbledore ficou ligeiramente chocado com a história.

- Ela não tinha esse direito- ele falou irritado.

- É essa a história que eu sei, contudo, existem muito mais coisas Dumbledore, coisas a que não estou apta a lhe explicar.

- Quem poderia me explicar toda essa história- perguntou o bruxo interessado.

- Já está morto... Contudo, diz uma lenda, que os filhos dessa traição se uniram tempos depois com uma poderosa família de bruxos ingleses, já deve ter ouvido falar deles, essa família tentou corrigir esse erro e foi castigada.

- Que espécime de castigo?

- O pior que pode existir para uma nobreza... O esquecimento... Viraram lenda e hoje em dia ninguém acredita que seja capaz de existir pessoas que contenham esse sangue... O sangue dos Pendragon...

Ele fechou o livro fortemente, não conseguia acreditar, estava muito revoltado com aquilo, olhou para os lados, sua prima copiava a matéria atentamente, e logo atrás, sua amiga estava... Dormindo?

"Era isso que eu devia estar fazendo! Devia estar dormindo!" pensou o garoto, mas saber como aquele livro iria terminar era muito mais importante.

- Ele não morreu, ele não morreu... - começou a repetir essas palavras, mas para o seu azar, alguém percebeu.

- Quem morreu- perguntou uma voz séria, era o professor de matemática.

- Bem, é que...Sabe o que é... MEU CACHORRO- ele tinha que apelar,a sala inteira voltou-se para a cena, ele começou a fingir que chorava constrangido. - O coitadinho! Eu gostava tanto do Snuffles! Ele foi atropelado hoje de manhã professor- continuava chorando.

- Foi mesmo- o professor o encarava.

- O coitadinho! Eu estava saindo de casa, ele foi atravessar a rua e... - ele tomou fôlego e engoliu em seco - Não quero nem me lembrar!

- Continue...

- UM CAMINHÃO! O coitadinho foi atropelado! As tripas dele devem estar até agora espalhadas pela rua! Eu até ia faltar aula... - ele respirou fundo, encheu o peito de ar - Mas eu pensei, não posso! Tenho que ir a aula hoje! Afinal, tem matemática e eu sou um aluno dedicado!

- Muito bem Júlio! Afinal de contas, suas notas não são essas coisas... E você ainda fica... - o professor foi interrompido pelo sinal da escola, estava na hora de ir para casa.

O garoto, assim como os demais alunos, organizaram o material na mochila numa velocidade impressionante. Júlio levantou-se, pôs a mochila nas costas e se juntou ao "batalhão" que tentava atravessar a porta.

- Tchau professor! Vou passar no jardim para pegar umas flores pro Snuflles- Júlio saiu correndo o mais depressa que pôde, juntou-se ao aglomerado de alunos que se juntava no portão da escola. - Com essa multidão aqui, vai ser impossível ela me encontrar, hehehehe...

- Quem- perguntou uma conhecida voz do garoto.

- Como você me encontrou- perguntou o garoto impressionado, era impossível ela ter conseguido segui-lo.

- Segui sua cosmo energia! Tentando dar uma de cavaleiro de ouro e se mandar na velocidade da luz- perguntou irônica, a garota estava impaciente, estava com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão.

- Eu pensei que você já tinha ido...

- Porquê não me esperou?

- É que...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Júlio! Quantas vezes eu te alertei? Se for ler o livro, não leia durante a aula! Já pensou se o professor pega e não devolve? Você não tem nem dinheiro pra comprar nem pra você, imagina comprar outro pra mim- reclamou a garota.

- Você é mesmo irritante, sabia- respondeu o garoto fechando a cara.

- Só quando necessário no seu caso, a maioria das vezes! Anda! Devolve meu livro! Anda logo Júlio!

- Mas Athena, já to acabando de ler... Devolvo-te amanhã!

- Você já tá dizendo isso há uma semana! Devolve logo- disse Athena.

- Tudo bem, eu falo com a tia quando a gente chegar em casa... - ele abriu a mochila e pegou o livro, ficou olhando a capa durante um tempo. - NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NEM TERMINEI DE LER!

Ela tomou o livro da mão do garoto.

- Eu te conheço, seus truques não funcionam comigo... - dizia enquanto colocava o livro na mochila, quando alguém se aproximou. - É você Perséfone?

- Sou eu- respondeu uma animada garota, usava óculos de aros finos e redondo, o que lhe dava um ar de seriedade, mas as aparências enganam... - Como sabia que era eu? Você sentiu o meu "Ki"?

- Mais ou menos... - Athena voltou a colocar a mochila nas costas, os três finalmente deixaram o colégio e começaram a andar.

- Terminou de ler Ordem da Fênix Júlio- perguntou Perséfone já esperando a resposta.

- Não- respondeu o garoto com a cara fechada.

- Era de se esperar... - respondeu Perséfone dando com os ombros - Você não lê livros! Quando eu vi o tamanho de Ordem da Fênix, pensei, o Júlio nunca vai ler aquilo tudo- agora ela dava tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Olha só quem fala... - retrucou Júlio. - A garota que dorme na aula de matemática!

- Ele tem razão Pê! Não devia dormir durante as aulas- reclamou Athena.

- Mas eu tava com sono...

Júlio, Athena e Perséfone. Três amigos que em personalidade não eram tão parecidos, mas tinham os mesmos gostos e as mesmas opiniões, pelo menos quando não era nada relacionado a escola. Júlio era um garoto distraído, desses que são sempre os últimos a entenderem algo, sempre fazem os outros rirem sem querer, apenas sendo o que são, e ele era engraçado, apenas isso, como dizia seu professor de teatro: Júlio é um legítimo "Clown".Era um garoto magro de olhos e cabelos castanhos, filho único.

Athena era sua prima, o que Júlio tinha de distraído, Athena tinha de inteligência. Também era filha única, de sua idade na família, só tinha o primo, ela é daquele tipo de garota que dificilmente consegue amigos, não por ser chata ou algo do tipo, é que ela é muito desconfiada e demora a confiar numa pessoa, por mais que tenha boa aparência. Gosta de estudar, mas também sabe ser uma garota engraçada quando quer, e ser detestável ao ficar irritada com algo. Tinha longos cabelos castanho-escuro, bem lisos, mas vivia com eles presos, como dizia seus avós, parecia uma índia.

Perséfone não era da família, mas há algum tempo andava com eles, havia se mudado há uns dois anos para a cidade, uma longa história... Extrovertida e um pouco atrevida às vezes, melhor dizendo, na maioria das vezes...Não confia muito em garotos, é arisca e sarcástica com o "sexo oposto", com exceção a Júlio que era seu amigo. Era uma garota que não tinha sorte, toda vez que o cartão de crédito da mãe sumia, em menos de uma hora, por coisa do destino, regência do universo, ou forças divinas o limite era estourado misteriosamente no Shopping com roupas, calçados, bolsas, maquiagem, etc. E adivinha quem levava a culpa? A eterna consumidora!

X - X - X - X

Ele estava sentado na escrivaninha, não se conformava com a decisão de sua mãe. Já estava acostumado com aquilo, não queria mudar de escola, seria muito difícil conseguir amigos, não conhecia ninguém em Hogwarts! Tudo bem que ele não tinha amigos em Beauxbatons, mas pelo menos falava com algumas pessoas.

- Droga- exclamou irritado, alguém bateu na porta. - Entre- ordenou.

Um senhor de no mínimo sessenta anos de idade entrou, usava um smoking e segurava uma bandeja.

- Senhor, vossa mãe está muito preocupada com seu estado. - disse o mordomo depositando a bandeja no criado-mudo.

- Eu sei que ela está preocupada, mas eu não entendo Gerard! Tá tudo tão bem, porquê me transferir para Hogwarts- perguntou o garoto ligeiramente inconformado.

- Senhor, Hogwarts, é a melhor escola de magia do mundo. - respondeu o mordomo calmamente - Se tiver um diploma de lá, será fácil conseguir um emprego, sem contar na segurança, em vista a situação atual...

- Ora Gerard! Se for por conta daquele tal que não deve ser nomeado, estamos mais seguros aqui na França do que na Inglaterra! Sem contar que Hogwarts é um dos alvos dele...

- Beauxbatons também senhor. - completou o mordomo, ele direcionou-se até a porta do quarto para sair - Tenha um bom dia Senhor DeNauve.

O garoto se jogou mais uma vez na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Se sua mãe havia decidido que ele iria para Hogwarts, ele iria e pronto! Não adiantava contrariar...

X - X - X - X

Era sábado, não tinham nada para fazer, os três amigos estavam na casa de Júlio como sempre faziam aos finais de semana. Ficavam jogando conversa fora, fazendo os trabalhos escolares, em fim, tudo no fim de semana.

- Ai! Droga! Perdi de novo- reclamava Perséfone enquanto Júlio ria.

- Eu sou demais- vangloriava-se o garoto.

Athena estava deitada no sofá lendo um livro enquanto os outros dois jogavam vídeo game, mais precisamente o jogo da pedra filosofal. De vez em quando, ela abaixava o livro para observar a bagunça, respirava fundo e retornava a lê-lo.

- Você não vai jogar- perguntou Júlio a prima.

- Eu não, a propósito, você não disse que iria ler Ordem da Fênix nas horas livres- perguntou a garota meio que irônica.

- Depois eu leio! Já estava terminando mesmo... - ele continuava jogando.

Athena... Athena...

- Quê- a garota levantou-se de repente, olhou para os lados.

- Algum problema- perguntou Perséfone preocupada.

- Vocês me chamaram?

Júlio e Perséfone se entreolharam, sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, talvez Athena não quisesse admitir, mas aquilo havia voltado a acontecer por um instante. Júlio levantou-se e desligou o vídeo game, deixando apenas a Tv ligada em toda a altura para se certificar que ninguém ouviria aquela conversa. O garoto foi até o sofá, sentou-se ao lado da prima, Perséfone continuou no tapete observando os dois.

- Athena... Aconteceu de novo- perguntou Júlio encarando a prima.

- Do que você tá falando- ela fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...

- Não... Não foi nada Júlio, pensei ter ouvido alguém me chamar, mas não era aquela mesma voz... - ela respondeu.

- Então tá, qualquer coisa, é só falar com a gente. - ele disse dando umas tapinhas no ombro dela.

- Que baixo astral- Perséfone levantou-se e foi até o casal de primos - Sei muito bem como animar vocês...

- Nada de compras Perséfone- ironizou Júlio.

- Imagina! O limite do cartão de crédito estourou- com isso, o trio começou a cair na gargalhada - Mas falando sério, a gente bem que podia dar uma olhada na net agora! Sei lá, ver algumas teorias mirabolantes da galera...

- Dar uma olhada nos jogos- disse Júlio.

- É mesmo... Podemos ver algumas novidades nipônicas! O que você acha Athena? Você pode não gostar de videogame, mas de animes... - falou Perséfone.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma olhada na internet... - disse Athena rendendo-se aos pedidos da amiga.

Eles foram para o quarto de Júlio, até que era organizado... Graças à empregada é claro! Puxaram umas cadeiras e ligaram o computador.

- Muito bem! Em que site nós vamos- perguntava Júlio enquanto ajustava as configurações. - Já sei! Vamos ver os rumores para os próximos livros! Dá até pra rir com alguns...

- Chega pra lá- Perséfone empurrou Júlio com "delicadeza" para o lado e puxou sua cadeira - Já sei onde podemos ir...

Perséfone digitou o endereço do site em que queria ir.

- Sabe o que é "Julinho" querido, marquei com uma pessoa, sabe, tenho que aproveitar! É que o carinha é francês, as aulas...

- Tá, tá bom, vai logo encontrar com o teu francês- reclamou Júlio se ajeitando na cadeira, estava muito irritado, Athena controlava-se para não dar risadas.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Perséfone! Namorando via internet... - Athena tentou dizer em tom de desaprovação, mas não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não fosse rir.

- Não é bem um namoro... É só um rolo... - ela disse observando a tela para saber se o seu colega já havia entrado na sala.

Athena continuava a rir. Perséfone olhava atenta para a tela.

- ELE CHEGOU- gritou Perséfone fazendo com que Júlio tapasse os ouvidos.

- Que escandalosa- reclamou o garoto - Você não tá na tua casa não, viu Perséfone?

- Meu sexto sentido tá lá em cima! Eu soube exatamente quando você iria entrar- dizia Perséfone enquanto digitava.

X - X - X - X

- Ao menos isso, talvez eu possa me distrair... - pensou o garoto na frente do computador ao ver quem estava teclando com ele.

-Não foi tão difícil pra você saber... - ele começou a digitar a mensagem - Você com certeza deve ter anotado os horários que eu costumo entrar no site.

X - X - X - X

- Agora eu sei que horários eram aqueles na agenda... - Athena estava curiosa, havia se sentado ao lado da amiga - Então esse é o francês? Como ele se chama?

- Peraí- Perséfone iria começar a digitar.

- Hei! Reescreve essa mensagem Perséfone! Eu não vou deixar você enviar- Athena disse irritada, Perséfone apertou na tecla Enter e mandou a mensagem. - Perséfone! Eu vou te matar!

- Relaxa 'miga! Afinal, ele está do outro lado do mundo e você nunca vai ver ele na vida- Perséfone ria - Relaxa, não é pagação de mico.

X - X - X - X

O garoto começou a ler a mensagem.

"Sabe o que é colega, estou com uma amiga aqui, ela tá sem namorado e tá interessada em você, ela quer saber o seu nome."

-Cada uma que aparece... - o garoto respirou fundo.

" Meu nome é Loui, mademoisele."

X - X - X - X

A essa altura, Athena já havia se jogado na cama e voltava a ler o seu livro.

- O nome dele é Loui. - disse Perséfone.

- Percebi... - respondeu a garota de mau humor.

Athena... Athena... Está chegando... A hora está chegando...

A garota levantou-se, ficou olhando para os lados, era uma voz diferente agora, parecia ligeiramente feliz. Ela não sabia ao certo... Não sabia o que pensar...Dessa vez ela não disse nada, levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

- Onde é que você vai- perguntou Júlio.

- Tomar um copo d'água. - respondeu Athena saindo do quarto.

Ela andou até a cozinha, não havia ninguém na casa além deles, abriu calmamente a geladeira.

"Não deve ser nada...", pensava enquanto tomava o copo d'água. Ela encostou-se na pia, continuou com o copo na mão pensativa. De vez em quando tomava um gole.

- Porquê? O que isso quer dizer, o que está pra acontecer- ela respirou fundo, tentava entender, naquele momento precisava ficar sozinha. - É melhor eu voltar e pensar nisso à noite... Vou estar mais calma...

Ela colocou o copo na pia e voltou ao quarto.

X - X - X - X

- E então é isso, por isso estou tão estressado... - explicava Loui via internet. - Você deve saber muito bem como é...

"Claro que eu sei..."

- Onde tá a Perséfone?

"Irritadinha na cadeira espionando nossa conversa".

- Safadinha ela? Quer dizer que ela tava no seu computador?

"Isso mesmo..."

X - X - X - X

Perséfone estava sentada na cadeira de braços cruzados quando Athena entrou no quarto.

- Que houve- ela perguntou.

- Acontece que o seu priminho interrompeu o meu bate-papo e só tá falando besteira pro Loui... Homens... - Perséfone bufou um pouco.

- Conversando que tipo de coisa?

- Sabe o que é Athena... - começou Júlio - É que ele vive na França, só que a mãe dele vai transferi-lo pra uma escola na Inglaterra.

- Ele supera... - disse Athena sentando-se ao lado de Perséfone.

E foi assim a tarde inteira. Júlio jogando conversa fora com seu novo amigo Loui e as garotas fofocando, Perséfone adorava fofoca...

Já era o começo das provas semestrais de junho. Fazia um mês que Loui e Júlio se correspondiam via internet, Loui havia explicado que o colégio em que estudava na França permitia que os alunos fossem para casa nos finais de semana, e justamente num desses finais de semana, sua mãe explicou que teriam que ir para a Inglaterra.

Os dois só se correspondiam aos finais de semana, juntamente com Perséfone, pois era o tempo em que Loui estava em casa.

"Que pena que quando eu for para a Inglaterra, não vou poder me comunicar com vocês... Lá eles não usam internet e o colégio é interno, só vou sair nos feriados de natal e páscoa..."

- Como- exclamaram Júlio e Perséfone.

- Não acredito que isso existe- comentou Júlio.

- Isso é comum... - explicou Athena - Na Inglaterra tem muitas dessas escolas, apenas pessoas com muito dinheiro ou muito inteligentes estudam nelas...

- Pensei que só era Hogwarts... - Júlio estava sentindo pena do colega.

- Eu sempre quis saber como era estudar em um colégio interno... - falou Athena deixando Júlio e Perséfone espantados.

- Tá louca- Perséfone perguntou - Bateu com a cabeça?

- Ué? Hogwarts é um colégio interno, se recebessem as cartas de lá, deixariam de ir por conta disso?

- Hogwarts é diferente... - respondeu Júlio

"Hogwarts... Está chegando a hora... de ir... Para Hogwarts...".

- Hã- Athena mais uma vez ouvira a voz, só que desta vez... Nunca havia ouvido aquilo antes, devia estar delirando...

X - X - X - X

- HIUHUUUUUU- Júlio pulava e gritava na frente da escola, era um dos dias mais felizes da vida dela, o motivo era bem simples - ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! Nada de aulas chatas de matemática, nada de tarefas de física ou experiências de química, estou LIVREEEEEEEEE!

- Será um mês bem proveitoso... - disse Athena mexendo nos óculos, estava ligeiramente envergonhada com a bagunça que o primo estava fazendo. - E depois as aulas voltam.

- Estraga prazer- reclamou o garoto - Mesmo assim, só de saber que eu vou ficar um mês sem dar as caras por aqui, já é um grande alívio!

- Imagino o quanto, e a Perséfone?

- Ela terminou a prova mais cedo, ia viajar com a família e por isso não pôde nos esperar.

- Que pena... Isso quer dizer que vou ter que te suportar o mês inteiro...

- É incrível como você me adora priminha... - disse o garoto.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção de casa.

- E então, o que vamos fazer durante as férias- perguntou Júlio.

- Não sei...É uma pena que Perséfone tenha viajado...

- Sei lá, vai ver foi só desculpa dela pra sair mais cedo do colégio. - disse Júlio dando com os ombros - É típico dela.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, essa viagem não tava planejada.

Os dois chegaram em suas respectivas casas, eram vizinhas, se despediram e entraram. Júlio esperava um bom almoço ao chegar, coisa que não aconteceu, sua mãe não estava em casa.

- Que chato! Será que tem almoço na casa da tia- algo interrompeu seu raciocínio, um grito, mais precisamente de sua prima. - Athena!

Júlio correu o mais rápido que pôde, a casa era ao lado, ele entrou escancarando a porta e olhou para os lados, mas não a encontrou, um pressentimento lhe dizia que a encontraria no quarto e de fato estava lá, parada em frente ao seu computador que estava ligado.

- Não pode ser... - ela sussurrou.

- Que foi menina! Me deu um susto danado!

- Eu entrei no quarto e...

- Cadê! Cadê ele! Cadê o safado- ele resmungou irritado olhando para os lados.

- Não é nada disso Júlio, o computador tava ligado!

- Que besteira! Gritou por isso!

- Tava ligado na minha caixa de e-mail... - ela disse encarando-o.

- E daí?

- Tinha uma mensagem...

- Foi trote! Não irrita não.

- Em inglês, Júlio, ganhamos o sorteio...

- Sorteio? Que sorteio? A gente não tá em nenhum sorteio...

- Aquele que nos inscrevemos no começo do mês...

- To na área se derrubar é pênalti! Menina, quê que tá pegando? Deu pra ouvir a gritaria lá de casa- Perséfone acabara de chegar e encontrou os primos um encarando o outro, Athena estava ligeiramente pálida e Júlio em estado de choque - Sabe o que é pessoal, mamãe resolveu adiar nossa viagem... Qual foi a alma penada que resolveu dizer oi pra vocês?

- Sorteio... Sorteio... Ganhamos o sorteio... GANHAMOS O SORTEIO! YAHOOOOOOO- o garoto pulou em cima das duas.

- Ai! Que diabo é isso? Tá doido garoto - Perséfone empurrava Júlio mais ele insistia em abraçar as duas - Sai de cima! Você é pesado! Tá precisando de regime! Chispa! Chispa!

Júlio saiu de cima das duas, contudo, não conseguiu deixar de abraçá-las de tanta felicidade, Athena começou a chorar e a rir ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que eu to boiando aqui...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da rua, alguém observava tudo atentamente usando um binóculo.

- É, parece que começou... - dizia um Homem - Finalmente, aquele velho Dumbledore já está sabendo de tudo, pensei que ele não iria tomar uma atitude tão cedo...

- Não o culpe. - disse uma mulher - Ele não sabia, ficou realmente chocado, agora se não se importa, preciso ir para casa, tenho um filho adolescente para cuidar...

- Pode ir, ou vou vigiá-los até que saiam do Brasil, afinal, quando saírem daqui, estarão sob sua responsabilidade.

- Eu sei disso Thanathor... Por isso mesmo é que já estou indo, tenho que acertar os detalhes...

A mulher aparatou enquanto que o homem continuou a observar a bagunça que os amigos faziam...

X - X - X - X

- Mãe- disse um garoto levantando-se repentinamente do sofá em que estava deitado, lia um livro antes de sua mãe aparecer repentinamente.

- Que bom que já voltou de viagem, minha senhora. - disse um simpático mordomo segurando uma bandeja - Quer chá?

- Bom revê-los, Gerard, quero que prepare um bom banho para mim e Loui, prepare suas coisas, iremos viajar...

- Mas já? Pensei que iríamos só em agosto!

- Não, para entrar em Hogwarts, precisará fazer testes, portanto, iremos logo regularizar sua situação com o ministério da magia inglês e estudar um pouquinho para os testes...

- Claro. - o garoto levantou-se desanimado e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto enquanto sua mãe o observava.

- Loui, meu filho, não sabe o que o espera... É seu destino, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudá-lo, apenas você meu filho... Apenas você...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

E aí pessoas? Gostaram do tão aguardado primeiro capítulo? Como puderam ver, é apenas o começo de uma longa história... Dumbledore apareceu nesse capítulo, quanto aos demais, espero que no terceiro ou quarto capítulo comecem a aparecer. Mandem Reviews! Pê...Dá pra você digitar esse negócio aqui do final?

-Claro, o que é que você não me pede que eu não faça né amiga. –Perséfone disse sentando-se na frente do computador.

E ai pessoal!Espero que vocês não parem de ler a fic só por causa desse capitulo...Mas sabe como é né?Ela escreveu o primeiro capitulo sozinha, por isso ficou essa...

-Essa o que-uma voz perguntou atrás da morena.

Essa...Essa...Maravilha, porque se tivessem sido três pessoas a escreverem...Já viram o problema que ia dar não é?Bem...É isso, aguardem a nossa atualização, que eu espero sinceramente que seja logo. ¬¬'

-E vai ser...Acho que mês que vem ta pronto...

-ATHENA


	3. Confusões e Segredos nas ruas de Londres

_**Cap-02-Confusões e segredos nas ruas de Londres!**_

_**AVISO BASSICO:Harry Potter,amigos,inimigos,casos e parentes não nos perntecem,Perséfone,Athena,Julio,Sra DeNauve,Gerard e Familia,NOS PERTENCEM SIM!Qulquer mudança será comunica,valeu por lerem!e comentem!**_

Para quê mentir? Demorou muito tempo para acreditarem, sem conta permissão dos pais para a tão sonhada viagem, já fazia algum tempo que eles planejavam fazer uma viagem juntos ao ficarem maiores de idade, arranjariam um emprego para juntos conhecerem a Inglaterra, um sonho que por conta do destino ou não, fora antecipado.

-Eu não acredito! Brigadu, brigadu, brigadu! - Perséfone dava pulinhos enquanto Athena organizava sua mala - Você e o Júlio poderiam muito bem levar algum tio, parente, seus pais... Mas como tem opção melhor, EU VOU!

-De qualquer jeito, ninguém na minha família tem coragem de viajar de avião... - dizia Athena entre risos.

-E o Júlio?

-Não se recuperou ainda... Deve estar no MSN com o Loui, como ele ia para a Inglaterra, estão marcando um jeito de se encontrarem...

-UI! É muita coisa boa junta! Vou conhecer a Inglaterra, visitar os estúdios de gravação de Harry Potter e de quebra vou conhecer o meu francês! - a garota realmente estava animada, Athena não conseguia parar de rir quando Perséfone ficava daquele jeito, ela até esquecia dos problemas...

-Acho que terminei. - disse Athena fechando a mala - Ainda não consigo acreditar... No meio de tanta gente, nós ganhamos... Fomos nós...

-E olha lá! O Júlio nunca teve tanta sorte com essas coisas! Mas justo quando se precisou ela resolveu aparecer!

-Sorte... Será que realmente foi sorte? - perguntou Athena mais para si mesma do quê para qualquer outra pessoa.

-É lógico que foi sorte! - Júlio acabara de entrar no quarto de sua prima, não tirava o sorriso do rosto -O que você acha que foi? Uma quadrilha internacional que armou todo esse esquema para que chegássemos até eles em Londres para nos matarem?

-Você anda assistindo muitos filmes... - respondeu Athena sem alterar o seu tom.

-Mas pra quê esse trabalho? Eles poderiam muito bem contratar um pistoleiro, seria mais prático! - ironizou Perséfone fazendo com quê os outros caíssem na risada...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Perséfone olhava pela janela, ainda não acreditava, só se daria conta do que estava acontecendo quando pusesse seus pés em Londres. Olhou para o outro lado do corredor do avião onde Júlio dormia tranqüilamente em sua poltrona, queria ter essa capacidade maravilhosa que o amigo tinha de conseguir dormir a qualquer hora em qualquer lugar. A viagem mal havia começado e ela já estava daquele jeito! Ela realmente não tinha paciência! Respirou fundo, tinha que se distrair com alguma coisa.

-Algum problema? - perguntou Athena que acabara de se sentar ao lado dela, a garota voltava do banheiro.

-Nada, só acho que não tenho saco pra suportar essa viagem!

-É por uma boa causa... - Athena fechou os olhos e logo em seguida os abriu novamente - Lembre -se que esperamos por esse momento durante um longo tempo... Esperar mais algumas horas não deve fazer tanta diferença...

-Diga isso por você! - respondeu Perséfone cruzando os braços.

-Então arranje um jeito de se distrair! - Athena pegou um guia turístico que se encontrava no avião e começou a lê-lo, ao menos ela estava preocupada em organizar algo...

-O que está fazendo?

-Um itinerário, pra organizar melhor nossas atividades. - ela respondeu verificando o guia - Eu queria muito conhecer o museu britânico, tem um setor apenas de egiptologia lá. Seria interessante ver aquelas múmias!

-Acho que o Júlio não vai gostar... Ele detesta qualquer coisa que tenha passado dessa pra uma melhor... - Perséfone deu uma espiada no folheto - Tem algum guia de shoppings?

-Tem umas lojas de roupas no guia...

-Perfeito! -Perséfone estava com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As horas passaram, e como não eram de ferro, acabaram dormindo depois de um certo tempo, estavam exaustas! Queriam chegar dispostas a Londres, mas com aquela longa viagem seria difícil...

"_Está chegando... Hogwarts... O momento..."_

-Quê! -Athena acordou de repente, olhou para os lados, seu primo Júlio já acordara, estava ocupado jogando game-boy, Perséfone ainda dormia.

Athena espiou pela janela ao perceber que o avião começava a perder altitude e percebeu quê, estavam chegando! Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

-Perséfone! Perséfone! Acorda! Vamos! Estamos chegando! -disse a garota sacolejando a amiga.

-Deixa eu dormir mãe... -resmungou Perséfone ainda dormindo.

-Perséfone! Estamos chegando em Londres! -Athena continuou a insistir balançando ainda mais a amiga

-Quê! -Perséfone levantou-se drasticamente fazendo com quê algumas pessoas por perto se assustassem com o ocorrido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Um garoto andava impaciente no saguão do aeroporto, mais precisamente um certo francês...

-Droga! Loui! Como você pôde ser tão idiota! -ao ouvir o som da aeronave pousando, o garoto verificou na tela da companhia aérea -Só pode ser esse o avião! Finalmente...

x-x-x-x-x-x

-Aí, aí! Num credito! -exclamava Perséfone aos pulos. -Estou pisando no solo de Londres!

-Perséfone... Olha o mico... -falou Júlio discretamente.

-Agora, pro dia ficar melhor, só falta eu encontrar o meu francês! -ela disse imitando um ar sonhador.

-É verdade, como a gente vai encontrá-lo Júlio? -perguntou Athena curiosa.

-Bem...

-Muito simples 'miga, o Júlio mandou umas fotos nossas por e-mail para Loui! Ele sabe muito bem como a gente é, não é Júlio? -Perséfone explicava com os braços cruzados balançando a cabeça. Ela adorava se meter a "cérebro do grupo".

-Ele vai tá no saguão! -exclamou o garoto ligeiramente nervoso.

-E onde fica o saguão? -perguntou Perséfone.

-Não se preocupa não Perséfone, eu to com um mapa do aeroporto aqui na bolsa. -Athena abriu a bolsa e retirou o mapa, deu uma rápida olhada nele -É por ali! -respondeu logo em seguida apontando para o local.

Os três começaram a rumar em direção ao saguão do aeroporto, estava cheio de gente, afinal, eram as férias de verão na Europa. Os três sentaram-se em bancos para esperarem o amigo francês, após alguns minutos, Athena verificou o relógio.

-Está atrasado...

-Athena querida, até parece que você não conhece os homens, eles _sempre_ atrasam! -disse Perséfone balançando a cabeça.

Júlio parecia ligeiramente desesperado, olhava ao seu redor tentando identificar o colega de bate -papo que provavelmente já havia chegado, só não havia aparecido para eles porquê...

-Aí meu santo expedito! -exclamou Júlio.

-Que foi? -Perguntou Perséfone.

-O santo das causas perdidas... -Athena encarou Júlio com uma certa raiva no olhar. -Júlio, pelo que a Pê me falou, você deveria ter mandado nossas fotos por e-mail para Loui... Tem certeza que você fez isso? -perguntou ela num tom muito sério.

-M-mas é-é o-obvio... -gaguejou o garoto, Athena encarou mais uma vez, ele começou a sentir um certo arrepio, sentia isso toda vez que ela o encarava daquele jeito, sentia como se ela lesse seus pensamentos -Tá bom! Eu confesso! Esqueci! Pronto! Esqueci de mandar as fotos! Falei!

-VOCÊ O QUÊ! -exclamou Athena num tom bem mais alto que o necessário fazendo com que algumas pessoas por perto começassem a observá-los, ela se recuperou, detestava fazer escândalos -Júlio Smith, você esqueceu de mandar as fotos?

-F-fo-i. -respondeu o garoto que logo em seguida engoliu em seco.

-Me responda uma coisa Júlio... Como é que a gente o encontra agora, heim?

-Ee n-num s-sei...

-Relaxa! Eu dô um jeito nisso! -disse Perséfone dando umas tapinhas no ombro de Athena para que esta relaxasse, Athena respirou fundo, mas em seguida sua calma foi embora ao ver a expressão de Júlio e perceber que _todos_ no saguão estavam olhando para eles -LOUI! ONDE É QUE VOCÊ TÁ! APARECEEEEE!

Nesse momento, um garoto que não se encontrava muito longe entrou em choque ao ver a cena.

-Que é que é isso... -Loui abaixou a cabeça e sacudiu-a negativamente -Que sorte eu tenho...

O francês começou a aproximar-se discretamente do grupo, estava com a cabeça baixa. Ao chegar onde o trio se encontrava, ele cutucou Perséfone e em seguida puxou levemente a blusa dela.

-Aí! Que foi? -Perséfone virou-se para observar quem havia feito aquilo.

-Eu tô aqui... -respondeu o garoto meio que sem jeito por conta da situação em que se metera - Não precisa gritar... Eu não sou surdo...

Perséfone olhou o garoto de cima a baixo. Ele tinha um curto cabelo, de um tamanho normal, era bem liso, estava usando óculos escuros e uma roupa que indicava um certo comportamento, em poucas palavras, ele estava trajando algo bem sociável, uma calça preta acompanhada de uma camisa branca, uma gravatinha e um terno, parecia até um uniforme colegial.

-Você é o Loui? -perguntou Perséfone, dando uma volta ao redor do garoto.

-Sou sim... -ele respondeu meio que impaciente, observou um casal que se encontrava ali, tratava-se de uma garota que estava segurando um garoto pela gola da camisa, ela parecia ligeiramente estática apenas observando a cena, simplesmente esquecera que há algum tempo estava tentando esganar alguém.

-Eu heim! Parece até que você fugiu de uma escola! -disse Perséfone fazendo uma certa careta , mas logo em seguida um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto -Que bom que te encontramos!

-Eu sei... Você é a Perséfone, não é? Cadê o Júlio? Ele me disse que vinha...

-Eu tô aqui... -respondeu Júlio que tinha as mãos de sua prima presas ao pescoço, Loui os observou meio confuso

-É exatamente isso que você tá pensando! Ela ia me matar sim se você não tivesse chegado!

Athena soltou Júlio meio desconcertada enquanto que este deu uma leve massagem no pescoço ligeiramente aliviado.

-Então você é a Athena, não?

-Sou sim... -respondeu um pouco constrangida.

-Bem, agora que nos encontramos, o que vamos fazer? -perguntou Loui para quebrar o gelo que poderia se formar, ele percebera que Athena não estava muito à vontade, ele lembrara muito bem da conversa no MSN com Perséfone.

-Que tal darmos um passeio? Num shopping, por exemplo? -sugeriu Perséfone.

-Acho melhor ficarmos aqui por enquanto... -respondeu Athena.

-Tá loca? - retorquiu a amiga.

-Não, é que, se bem me lembro, teríamos que encontrar o pessoal responsável pela promoção, eles seriam os nossos guias quando chegássemos...

-Athena querida... Olha pra minha cara, o que você acha que eu tô pensando disso tudo? - disse Perséfone ligeiramente ofendida. -O que você acha que eu prefiro? Perder meu precioso tempo procurando um bando de seguranças pra nos enfurnarem num hotel, ou passear com o Loui?

-Acho que nem precisa perguntar... -disse Athena, ela tinha que admitir que não gostava nenhum pouco dessa mania de Perséfone de achar que estava tudo certo. -Só gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta Srta.Leben, depois que o agradável passeio romântico terminar, onde vamos passar a noite, heim? -perguntou meio que irônica.

-Ela tá certa! -comentou Júlio.

-Vocês não sabem em que Hotel vocês vão ficar? -perguntou Loui sem acreditar, como é que alguém viajava sem fazer reservas em um hotel?

-Tá bom, tá bom, encontramos os _armários_ e depois vamos as compras.

-Perséfone... Eu tô cansada, não vou as compras com vocês, eu vou ficar no hotel mesmo... Além do mais, acho que os empregados da companhia devem estar chegando para nos receber.

-Eles estão um pouco atrasados não? -comentou Júlio.

-Devem estar chegando. -disse Athena sentando -se no banco meio desimpaciente -Estou cansada pela viagem, tudo bem que eu estava ansiosa para conhecer a cidade, mas não é fácil sair passeando depois de enfrentar horas dentro de um avião, não consegui dormir direito, me desculpa Perséfone, mas não vai dar pra mim ir...

-Nesse caso, é melhor vocês descansarem, vou acompanhar vocês até o hotel para saber onde fica e aí amanhã a gente se encontra, combinado? -falou Loui.

-Mas eu não tô cansada! Dormi muito bem! -reclamou Perséfone.

-E eu dormi a viagem inteira! Tô mais que disposto, vamos Athena, qual é? -Júlio perturbava a prima.

-Pessoal, se ela não tá se sentindo bem...

-Sem problema, acho que posso ir. - respondeu Athena levantando-se - Só acho que é melhor darmos satisfação aos nossos tutores.

-Então tá. -Loui deu com os ombros, não conseguia entender, há alguns instantes ela não parecia nada bem e agora estava disposta a atender ao pedido dos amigos?

Os quatros começaram a se direcionarem para a saída do aeroporto, suas malas seriam deixadas no hotel, tudo ficava por conta da empresa que estava "patrocinando" a viagem. Assim que saíram, avistaram dois homens bem vestidos, de calças, blusa, sapatos, tudo preto, inclusive os óculos, sem contar em um sobretudo.

-Nossa! É normal ter tantos "MIBs" por aí? -perguntou Júlio.

Acompanhada da dupla estava uma mulher que usava um jeans totalmente "detonado", uma blusa baby-look pink, com o nome "star's" em verde-limão-fluorescente, o cabelo preto cortado em channel repicado com mechas brancas, azul-bebê, laranja e amarelo-caramelado.

-Gostei dela! -Exclamou Perséfone -Será que minha mãe ia enfartar se eu voltasse assim?

-Você não seria tão louca! -Loui falou, recebendo uma sonora gargalhada dos três, juntamente com um 'Seria sim!' de Athena e Júlio -Onde é que você vai? -ele perguntou para Perséfone ao perceber que ela ia na direção da mulher da qual falava.

Ela tá segurando uma placa com os nossos nomes, caso não tenha percebido. -ela respondeu um pouco arisca.

-O que eu fiz? -perguntou Loui.

-Liga não... -respondeu Athena sorrindo -Ela muda de humor com a mesma freqüência que respira... -ela disse vendo que a amiga voltava, conversando empolgadíssima com a mulher.

-Pessoal, essa é Catherine Kalahan! Ela foi enviada pela editora, juntamente com o Andrew e o Adam. -Perséfone disse indicando a mulher e depois os homens de sobretudo. -Só um detalhe... Vamos ter que falar inglês daqui pra frente. -ela disse já em inglês.

-Ok! - os amigos responderam em unissóro.

-Olá! Podem me chamar de Cat! -a mulher disse animada -Bom... Eu não sabia como vir... Então eu vim bem básica! -ela disse enquanto os dois homens resmungavam algo como "Se isso é o básico, imagina o extravagante!", ou coisa parecida. -Vamos? Vocês vão ficar num hotel um pouquinho longe daqui...

Os amigos se entreolharam, mais viagem? Eles realmente amavam Harry Potter para passarem por tudo aquilo... Um telefone tocou, era o celular de Loui, ele atendeu e não fez nada a não ser ouvir a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

-Tudo bem. -ele respondeu ao telefone e em seguida desligou-o. -Nesse caso... - Loui enfiou a mão num dos bolsos pegando uma caderneta e do bolso de seu "terno" retirou uma caneta onde anotou um número de telefone e em seguida entregou-o para Júlio -Esse é o do meu celular... E esse outro é da minha casa, depois vocês me ligam e marcamos um encontro. Preciso ir agora eu tenho que... Tenho que... Resolver umas coisas...

-Mas você tem que ir mesmo? -perguntou Perséfone.

-Tenho sim... É urgente... -ele respondeu meio que constrangido, devia tratar-se de algo realmente importante, ele olhou para o lado e seu rosto imediatamente mudou de figura, não parecia calmo agora, e sim bastante nervoso. -Tenho que ir!

Loui praticamente saiu correndo deixando os presentes confusos.

-Que deu nele? -perguntou Athena muito confusa.

-Ele deve odiar despedidas... -comentou Perséfone.

-Muito bem, trio maravilha "made in Brazil", estão prontos? -perguntou Cat com sua eventual animação -Devem estar cansados pela viagem, acho melhor irmos pro hotel e amanhã a gente dá um passeio pela cidade, o que acham?

-Por mim tudo bem, tô morto de cansaço! -exclamou Júlio.

-Mas você dormiu a viagem inteira! -disse Athena.

-Muito mal priminha... Dormi muito mal...

O grupo foi em direção ao carro, tratava -se de um veículo preto muito luxuoso. Os dois "armários" iam na parte da frente um dirigindo e o outro falando ao telefone, ao que parecia com o pessoal do hotel,enquanto que Cat, Júlio, Perséfone e Athena iam atrás.

-Vamos logo motorista! -disse a animada Cat e logo o carro começou a andar.

x - x - x

Loui corria o mais rápido que podia, esbarrava em várias pessoas nos corredores do aeroporto internacional. Já perdera a conta de quantas malas ele havia derrubado pelo caminho e de quantas pessoas o xingara por isso.

-Droga! -ele disse olhando de relance para trás. -Se eu estivesse em Paris isso não estaria acontecendo!

Ele esbarrou em mais alguns turistas e propositalmente derrubou algumas malas pelo corredor.

-Isso deve atrasá-los! -ele entrou por um outro corredor, este estava bem mais vago, devia ser freqüentado apenas por funcionários,chegou até uma outra porta. -Saída de Emergência... Eu estou em uma! -ele disse abrindo a porta, começou a ouvir passos acelerados o que indicavam que os perseguidores se aproximavam.

Loui saiu pela porta, agora estava nos fundos do aeroporto, havia uma grade de aço e mais nada.

-Aquela saída não era de emergência... -ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. -Não tem pra onde fugir... A não ser...

Ele correu e começou a subir a grade que separava o território do aeroporto do outro lado, ao chegar em cima, não teve paciência para descer com cuidado, pois seus seguidores haviam passado pela porta.

-Merda! -ele disse dando um salto e desatou a correr.

Foi possível ouvir uma explosão, o que indicava que eles haviam explodido a grade do aeroporto. Loui agora corria por uma outra rua, precisava ser rápido! Tinha que fugir, não ia deixar que eles o pegassem! Corria pelas ruas agora, mas isso não impedia que tivesse dificuldades, passava por ruas e ruas, entrava em becos e becos, contudo...

-Droga! Um beco sem saída! -ele disse ao deparar -se com o muro a sua frente, olhou para os lados, não tinha como se esconder ou escapar, só havia algumas latas de lixo, não tinha como sair dali, já podia ouvir as vozes dos comensais que o seguiam. -É numa hora dessas que eu queria ser o homem aranha!

Os passos ficavam cada vez mais altos, não tinha como fugir, ele virou-se repentinamente, viu as sombras dos comensais da morte, precisava ser rápido, já estava nervoso.

-Tenho certeza de que o vi entrar aqui... -disse um dos comensais com a varinha apontada.

-Mas... Não tem ninguém!

-Como isso é possível! Não tinha como ele ter escapado!

-Deve ter aparatado... -sugeriu um comensal.

-Mas um bruxo da idade dele não deve aparatar!

-Mas ele escapou! E o lorde não vai gostar nada disso. -um comensal chutou fortemente a lata de lixo fazendo com que um cachorro negro se assustasse e começasse a latir. -Vamos embora!

O grupo aparatou, não haviam cumprido sua missão...

x - x - x

-Muito bem, chegamos! -disse Cat como se estivesse apresentando algum tipo de programa em frente ao hotel.

-Noooossaaaaaaaa... -Júlio disse boquiaberto,o hotel era magnífico.

-É muito bonito. -disse Athena.

-Maravilhoso! -exclamou Perséfone.

De fato, era um belo hotel. Tinha um tapete vermelho nas escadas que davam acesso a entrada. Sua frente era inteiramente de mármore branco, tinha algumas bandeiras de uns países europeus como a França e a Alemanha, sem contar na bandeira do Reino Unido e dos EUA.Cat os guiou pelo saguão e os levou até o balcão da recepção.

-Vocês vão ter que assinar aqui. -ela disse entregando uma pequena tela-plana de cristal líquido e uma caneta que emitia uma luz avermelhada,igual a um scanner. -Apóiem o dedo aqui nesse leitor ao lado da tela,é só pra confirmar que vocês chegaram ao país e estão hospedados. -ela disse tranqüilizando-os,ao verem a cara de "Eu não faço isso nem morta!'' de Perséfone e de Julio,Perséfone que como todo bom hacker,conhecia o risco de ter tudo aquilo puxado e usado como bem quisessem e Julio porque viu a cara da amiga. -Hora vamos lá,o sistema de proteção de software e hardware do hotel é impenetrável,ninguém vai hackear as assinaturas.

-Se você diz. -Perséfone disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios "Impenetrável?É o que veremos minha fofa!" a morena pensou olhando com os olhos brilhando enquanto assinava na tela de 6''(seis polegadas).

-Nem pense em tentar,Perséfone Leben! -Athena a advertiu,em português,assim que chegou perto dela e pode ver a cara da amiga.

-Tentar o que?A única coisa que eu quero tentar é dormir. -ela disse tentando fazer a cara mais inocente possível.

-To contigo e não abro! -Julio disse se aproximando das duas amigas,sem perceber a expressão fechada no rosto da prima.

Chegou em casa já passava das onze e meia da noite,tentou passar sem chamar atenção mas quando se tem a mãe que ele tinha isso era uma missão pior que impossível.

-Loui. -uma voz calma e suave o fez congelar no meio do enorme saguão de entrada. -Venha aqui! -ela ordenou aparecendo no alto da escada.

Loui respirou fundo,Deus o ajudasse por que se não...ele fez uma cara de dor de dar pena em qualquer ser humano,viu sua mãe entrar no quarto dele,quando ele entrou ela indicou uma poltrona que ficava na frente da lareira,ele a obedeceu mudamente e esperou,de cabeça baixa e olhando interessadamente para os dedos entrelaçados,que ela começasse a ralhar com ele.

-Comece. -ela disse calmamente.

-Mãe...a senhora não vai acreditar! -ele começou a falar em francês,fazendo sua mãe sentar -se a sua frente de pernas cruzadas e apoiar o braço direito no encosto da poltrona,apoiando o queixo delicadamente na ponta dos dedos,enquanto sorria levemente pelo canto dos lábios. -Estava o maior engarrafamento na via que leva até o aeroporto, tava tudo engarrafado!E eu não queria pegar o Noitibus!

-Não minta para mim. -ela disse deixando o braço cair elegantemente sobre as pernas e endireitando-se na poltrona.

-Mas mãe!É a verdade! -ele disse com um ar ofendido que o fez idêntico ao pai,que por graça do destino estava morto.

-Chega Loui! -ela disse em um tom repressor. -Ou você me conta exatamente o que aconteceu ou você ficará sem sair de casa até o dia em que for para Hogwarts;sem internet,sem telefones,sem lareira,sem coruja,sem vassoura,sem varinha e sem poderes!Vou prender seus poderes até que decida falar a verdade! -ela ameaçou-o fazendo-o esbugalhar os olhos e perder levemente a cor,se tinha algo que ele nunca jamais em hipótese alguma faria era abrir mão de seus poderes e da sua coruja,sem seus poderes ele ficava tão...indefeso e ele detestava se sentir vulnerável e sem a sua coruja ele não poderia mandar cartas para seus poucos amigos de Beauxbatons.

-Como a senhora sabe se eu estou ou não mentindo? -ele perguntou,ainda em francês, olhando para todos os lados menos para os olhos lilases de sua mãe.

-Porque você está falando em francês e você só fala em francês quando estava em Beauxbatons, ou quando está muito nervoso.E você só fica nervoso comigo,quando está mentindo. -ela respondeu a pergunta calmamente,estudando todos os detalhes da face daquele que ela sofrera para colocar no mundo.

-Eu...eu...está bem..eu estou mentindo…mas...ham...a senhora me promete que vai ficar calma? -ele perguntou hesitante.

-Por que eu ficaria nervosa,Loui DeNauve? -ela perguntou levantando -se de modo imponente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Eles estavam todos reunidos no quarto de Julio,eles haviam ficado cada um em um quarto diferente e parecia ter sido decorado para o estilo de cada um deles;o quarto de Athena era nas em cores claras e discretas,a ante-sala possuía as paredes em um tom de azul-celeste,com uma bela lareira de pedras brancas,o apoio um pouco acima da abertura,assim como os móveis,era em uma madeira de cor caramelo quase marfim,com almofadas azuis-piscina com detalhes em brancos e caramelo,no quarto as paredes passavam para um azul-turquesa porém a cama, cômoda e portas de closet e banheiro continuavam na mesma cor que os moveis do cômodo anterior,os dois compartimentos possuíam tapetes azul-meia-noite com bordados na cor cobre.

O quarto de Perséfone era de cores escuras e aconchegantes,a ante-sala tinha as paredes na cor verde-oliva,a lareira de pedras rústicas e cinzentas davam um ar de conforto e ambigüidade ao lugar,o apoio acima da abertura,bem como os móveis eram de uma madeira escura quase negra,no quarto as paredes escureciam levemente e os moveis e portas seguiam o mesmo tom e estilos da entrada,ambos os cômodos eram enfeitados por tapetes em tons de verde-esmeralda e cinza-prateado.

-Puxa!Até parece que eles sabiam quais eram as nossas casas no fã -clube. -Julio comentou vendo o seu quarto;a ante-sala era de um vermelho-fechado que deixava o ambiente convidativo mas sem ferir os olhos de quem entrava no lugar,a lareira de pedras amareladas,o apoio e móveis, em tom de caramelo levemente escurecido,almofadas nas cores de vermelho-escuro e caramelo,e carpete na cor caramelo puxado para um dourado enfeitavam o ambiente, no quarto os moveis e portas do closet e banheiro,na mesma cor que a ante-sala,interagiam com as paredes em um tom de vermelho-bordo.

-Espera aí meu amor! -Perséfone disse ficando de joelhos na cama do amigo e colocando as mãos na cintura,a morena,como sempre,usava um blusão de mangas compridas e calça comprida pretos e frouxa,os cabelos pouco abaixo dos ombros presos em duas tranças e os óculos escorregando pelo nariz. -Nós três somos grifinórios na Armada da Fênix!Por isso meu bem,nem vem tá bom. -ela disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-E daí?Não se esqueça que nós duas somos meio a meio Pe,eu fiz o teste cinco vezes assim como você e ficou três para Grifinória e dois para Corvinal e você ficou três pra Grifinória e dois para Sonserina. -Athena disse tirando os olhos da caderneta a sua frente.

-Ok,ok. -Perséfone concordou dando-se por vencida e jogando-se na cama do amigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia surgiu quente e insuportável para Loui,virou-se para o lado e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro tentando fugir da luz que lhe incomodava,sentiu o lençol escorregar levemente por seu corpo e imediatamente se levantou bem a tempo de jogar para o meio da cama e evitar um enorme tombo,olhou para o ser que quase lhe derrubara,literalmente,da cama estava pronto para gritar com quem quer que fosse e parou no meio do caminho com a boca aberta.

-Onde a senhora pensa que vai vestida assim? -ele perguntou para sua mãe,ao vê-la usando um vestido verde-esmeralda que alcançava o meio das belas perna torneadas e bronzeadas,os pés, calçados por belas e delicadas sandálias de tiras que como o sobretudo sete -oitavos(dos que vai só até os joelhos.)era preta,os cabelos negros e ondulado estavam presos em um coque-frouxo, no alto da cabeça, deixando alguns fios caídos por sobre o rosto de traços delicados e sensuais, os lábios carnudos e naturalmente avermelhados tinham sua cor realçada por um brilho labial incolor,os olhos lilases estavam destacados por um fina camada de lápis negro. -Nem pensar que a senhora vai sair assim. -ele disse antes que pudesse se controlar.

-Repita! -ela disse soltando as cobertas bruscamente no chão e colocando as mãos na cintura. -Repita Loui DeNauve!

-Desculpe. -ele murmurou abaixando a cabeça e se levantando. -Mas...mére,os homens vão olhar!E sinceramente non quero nenhum gavião em cima da minha mére.Isso é...é..inconcebível.Voi ces me mére.(N.P:Você é a minha mãe.) -ele disse fazendo bico.

-Oh,meu bebê! -ela disse sorrindo marota e condescendente para o filho. -Você sabe que o único homem que eu amei e sempre amarei foi seu pai,nunca deixei que homem algum me relasse um dedo que fosse,somente o seu pai e agora que ele se foi... -ela respirou fundo. -O único homem da minha vida é você meu lindo! Mas não significa dizer que eu tenha que virar uma baranga! -ela disse fazendo o filho rir. -Anda vai tomar banho!Temos que ir buscar uma coisinha. -ela disse empurrando -o para o banheiro enquanto puxava -lhe a blusa do pijama sob protestos do moreno.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reunidos em volta de uma mesa redonda com uma bela orquídea lilás-bebê no centro da mesa, Perséfone estava de cara emburrada e bocejava a todo instante,Athena lia o jornal matutino e Julio tentava de todas as maneiras terminar de ler o bendito quinto livro.

-Três. -Athena disse,abaixando o jornal e suspirando pesadamente.

-Três o que? Julio e Perséfone perguntaram.

-Três vezes!Julio eu já li esse bendito livro três vezes,e você ainda nem foi para a primeira tentativa!

-Ah…Sabe como é né!A preguiça vem...O sono acompanha...E esse livro nem tem figurinha! -ele disse,fazendo Perséfone engasgar com o suco e Athena o olhar embasbacada.

-Se não ta satisfeito devolve! -a morena disse,tentando pegar o livro.

-Não!Eu to pertinho de terminar! -reclamou o garoto.

-Você disse a mesma coisa há duas semanas!

-Mas depois eu fiquei ocupado ajeitando as coisas da viagem! -ele disse em tom ofendido.

-Que coisa?Sua mãe que fez tudo!Desde tirar o teu passaporte até comprar uma cueca descente. -disse Athena revoltada.

-Esculacha, mas não humilha! -retorquiu Júlio.

Perséfone observava a cena ligeiramente interessada,queria saber onde aquela discussão ia dar.Ela estava acostumada com aquelas situações,já perdera a conta das vezes em que os primos tinham os seus chiliques,por besteiras.

"_Eles estavam caminhando até um shopping que ficava havia próximo ao colégio,ela conseguira a muito custo,arrastar os dois primos com ela,afinal não era todo dia que seu pai deixava o inocente e indefeso cartão de crédito completamente só e abandonado ao relento,Tá tudo bem,nem tão abandonado,aquele pedaço -hiper valioso para o seu bem estar - estava dentro da carteira no bolso da calça que ia usar,mas quem o mandou deixa -la de castigo por ter passado em inglês e ficado de recuperação no resto?._

_Entraram na primeira loja que viu e fez do pobre Julio um cabide ambulante,no braço direito ela jogava as suas roupas e no esquerdo as roupas que ela iria dar para Athena,tirou as roupas dos braços do amigo e entregou as de Athena para a morena._

_-Experimenta! Ela disse entrando no provador._

_-Mas ...Tem certeza? -perguntou Athena confusa,não sabia como Perséfone ia pagar aquilo,sabia que seu pai havia 'emprestado' o cartão de crédito,ela conhecia muito bem aquela história._

_-Absoluta! -ela gritou de dentro do provador._

_Os minutos se passaram e o que durou pouco mais de duas horas,terminou;saíram da loja e foram para a praça de alimentação,Julio foi fazer os pedidos enquanto elas ficaram conversando na mesa,poucos tempos depois dois garotos se aproximaram e começaram a puxar conversa._

_-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui,senhoritas Leben e Lancaster? -ele perguntou colocando a bandeja com os pedidos em cima da mesa. _

_-Nada de mais,estamos apenas conversando com eles. -Athena respondeu em um tom levemente cínico,o que fez Perséfone prender a respiração._

_-E você por acaso os conhece,Athena? _

_-Estou conhecendo agora,Sr.Smith! -ela disse tentando manter a voz em um tom baixo._

_-Estava! -Perséfone disse displicente. -eles já foram!_

_-Ta vendo o que você fez? Athena acusou Julio._

_-Eu! Eu te salvei!Você nem sabia quem eram eles,e se fosse ladrões?_

_-Você...Você é um estúpido!..._"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-E então? -Moody perguntou,assim que ele entrou na cozinha da ordem.

-Dumbledore me disse que quase todos já chegaram.

-Não gosto disso...Confiar em estranhos nunca dá certo! -o ex-auror continuou contorcendo o rosto cheio de cicatrizes em uma expressão de desagrado.

-Dumbledore sabe o que faz,se ele mandou chamá-los é porque precisamos deles! -a Sra.Weasley defendeu o velho bruxo,enquanto colocava o almoço na mesa com alguns acenos de varinha e completou apontando o objeto para ele. -Se tiver mais alguma reclamação,vá fazer ao próprio Dumbledore e não fique falando pelas costas de quem não pode se defender!

-Desculpe. -Moody resmungou como uma criança birrenta que leva bronca da mãe,enquanto os outros membros da ordem prendiam o riso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De um lado Perséfone,que conversava animadamente com Cat,do outro Julio,que estava a cinco minutos no telefone,falando com só ele sabia,e no meio,ela,Athena que tentava a todo custo terminar aquelas palavras cruzadas em nível 10.

'_Athena...Athena…Tenha cuidado...'_

Ela deu um pulo da poltrona onde estava,chamando a atenção do primo.Viu Julio desligar o telefone e andar em sua direção olhando -a como se dissesse "Não adianta fingir,que eu vi!".

-Aconteceu de novo. -ele falou assim que chagou perto.

-Não...

-Eu não perguntei,eu afirmei! -Julio disse em um tom forte.

'_Conte...acredite no que ouve...no que vê...no que sente...'_

-Athena! -ele exclamou sacudindo -a.

-Ham... o que foi? -ela perguntou.

-Gente! -Cat chamou,fazendo -os olha-la e interromperem a conversa. -que tal irmos ao Museu de Cera Madame Toilusse? -ela perguntou.

-Claro! -Athena concordou imediatamente,procurando fugir das perguntas do primo.

-Mais tarde a gente continua. -Julio sussurrou para a prima.

-Cat...Nós vamos as compras depois,né? -perguntou Perséfone com uma expressão de santa no rosto.

-Mas é lógico! -respondeu Cat,com as mãos na cintura.

-Eba! Já volto! -Perséfone saiu do hall do hotel,apressada indo diretamente até o elevador mais próximo.

Julio e Athena também encaminharam -se até seus quartos,para trocarem de roupa.Depois de uma hora e meia o grupo se encontrava novamente reunido no hall,esperando a boa vontade da sua ultima componente,Julio andava de um lado para o outro impaciente quando Perséfone 'resolveu' aparecer.

-Minha 'fia',nós vamos para um passeio e não pro teu casamento!

-Julinho,meu lindinho,amor da minha vida. -ela começou andando na direção do amigo,tal qual uma pantera pronta para atacar a sua presa. Acredite,só no dia em que o inferno congelar é que eu cometeria a sandice de tal suicídio!

-Então você não conhece o Meikai. -disse Athena.

-O mei de quem? -perguntou Perséfone.

-Meikai para os ocidentais é o "domínio de Hades",inferno se preferir,lá apenas a zona dos poços de lava,é quente.Tem muito lugar frio lá,até mesmo congelado,então minha cara,não é tão difícil assim... -Athena disse,mas se arrependeu de ter usado o termo _domínio de Hades_ ao ver uma sombra passar pelos olhos da amiga.

-Tá bom meu bem! -Perséfone começou em tom irônico. -Então...No dia em que eu ver Dumbledore em carne e osso na minha frente,eu caso! - ela disse batendo pé.

Estranhamente Catherine começou a ter um ataque de tosse.

-Está tudo bem? -Loui perguntou aproximando -se do grupo.

-Sim...cof...está…está tudo bem. -Cat respondeu se recuperando. -É só a Perséfone,que disse que só iria se casar no dia em que visse o Dumbledore em carne e osso! - completou entre risadas.

-E quem vai ser a vitima? -Loui perguntou,mas logo arrependeu -se ao perceber o que havia falado. -Her...quer dizer...

-Dino Thomas. -Julio troçou.

-Carlos Weasley. -Athena arriscou.

-Draco Malfoy. -Perséfone disse,dando de ombros.

-É...ele merece... -Loui comentou pensativo e aliviado, ao perceber que os amigos haviam levado na brincadeira.

-Mas se você quiser má cherrie... -Perséfone insinuou, abraçando o amigo francês. -Eu adoraria ser toda sua. -ela disse e logo depois começou a rir, juntamente com Cat,Julio e Athena,ao ver que ele ficara corado.

-Hum... -Cat pigarreou. -Acho melhor nós irmos andando.

-Tem toda razão! -Loui concordou imediatamente.

O pequeno grupo saiu do hotel e foram em direção a um pequeno furgão preto;a manhã foi movimentada,foram desde o parque da praça local até o Museu Real Britânico. Sem sombra de dúvida, Athena foi a que mais gostou dessa parte do passeio, ela adorava história, principalmente de civilizações antigas como o Egito e a Grécia.

-Não sei como você gosta dessas coisas... - dizia Júlio "admirando" uma múmia - Sinceramente...

-Você não entende mesmo não é? Eu gosto do mistério que envolve essas civilizações. - ela disse enquanto olhava a múmia - Você sabia que até hoje não se sabe como as pirâmides foram feitas?

-É...Será que não foi mágica! - disse Perséfone em tom de mistério, Loui ria daquilo discretamente.

-Há, vai ver foram os monstros de duelo! - Júlio entrou na brincadeira, ou melhor, parecia que ia começar uma - O Yugi era muito forte...Vai ver ele mandou o mago negro construir as pirâmides!

-Você não tem jeito mesmo... -Athena balançou a cabeça negativamente e Loui não conseguiu -mais conter o riso, juntamente com Cat e Perséfone.

-Mas pode muito bem ter sido os pokémons... -continuou Júlio.

-Vamos logo para outro lugar antes que eu tenha um ataque! -disse Cat arrastando o grupo.

Athena ainda ficou a observar a múmia enquanto o grupo se distanciava aos poucos, ela teve a mesma sensação estranha que tinha quando alguém a observava. Percorreu os olhos rapidamente pela sala até ver um homem encostado na parede do canto fingindo ler um jornal, usava um óculos escuro, um chapéu e um sobre -tudo negro. Ele a olhava discretamente por sobre o jornal, quando a garota o avistou, ele subiu o jornal até a altura dos olhos e fingiu que continuaria a lê-lo. Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a deixar o lugar, um grupo de turistas que estava ali saiu, Athena observou por um instante o homem levar a mão até um dos bolsos e começar a puxar algo lentamente, parecia algum tipo de ...Varinha ...?

-Vamos! - Loui chegou tão de repente que a assustou.

-Você me assustou! - ela disse desviando o olhar do homem para Loui.

O Francês por sua vez, pousou o olhar na mesma direção que Athena olhara a pouco e ao se deparar com o homem ficou ligeiramente nervoso e puxou Athena pelo braço.

-Vamos logo! - Loui literalmente a arrastou dali e logo os dois se uniram ao grupo.

-Onde Vocês estavam? - perguntou Júlio.

-Eu fiquei observando a múmia mais um pouquinho...Só que o senhor educação aqui praticamente me arrastou! - ela disse em tom de reclamação, Loui nem se importou com o comentário.

-Bem... - começou Cat - Vocês querem almoçar?

-Mas é lógico! - Júlio foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Também estou com fome... -disse Perséfone acariciando seu estômago.

-Então está decidido! Vamos a um restaurante antes que eu desmaie! - anunciou Cat animada

O grupo saiu do museu e foi em direção a um restaurante que não ficava muito longe, almoçaram em um restaurante italiano.Todos sentaram-se a mesa, cada um fez o seu pedido tranqüilamente, principalmente Júlio, que estava aliviado por saber que não teria que ajudar a pagar a conta! Após o almoço foram a um parque e ficaram sentados em um banco descansando enquanto observavam as pessoas andarem e os pombos que enchiam a praça.

-Ufa! Adorei o almoço! - declarou Júlio sentando -se no banco ao lado da prima.

-Deu pra perceber... - declarou Athena.

Perséfone era a única que não estava tão cansada, queria ir ao Shopping o mais depressa possível! Como não agüentava ficar parada, andava para cima e para baixo chegando a espantar algumas aves que se acumulavam ao redor deles.

-Pára com isso Pê! - pediu Athena, as aves voavam bem pra cima do grupo e isso impedia que descansassem.

-Foi mal! - disse a morena.

Júlio olhava para o nada, Loui tinha o cuidado de olhar para todas as direções possíveis e até para o céu, queria falar com Cat, mas ainda não tivera oportunidade, o garoto se encontrava ligeiramente perturbado.

-Algum problema? - perguntou Perséfone observando o francês.

-Nada não... - respondeu meio aéreo. -Não é melhor continuarmos o passeio?

-Eu tô cansada... - Athena disse seguido de um suspiro.

-Descansa depois! - protestou Perséfone.

-Cat, é melhor irmos embora... - disse Loui preocupado em olhar para o outro lado da praça.

-Hã? - Cat começou a entender o motivo pelo qual Loui queria tanto sair da praça. -Tudo bem, o que acham de nos dividirmos em dois grupos agora? Como Loui e eu somos os únicos que conhecemos Londres aqui,lideraremos os dois grupos!

-Qual o motivo? - perguntou Júlio - Pra quê isso?

-Ora... -Cat começou a pensar. -Sei lá! Vocês rapazes com certeza não vão querer ir ao shopping, não é?

-NÃO! - foi a resposta de Júlio.

-Então vamos nos separar... - Cat começou, contudo, foi interrompida pelo francês.

-Péssima idéia... Fica aqui, eu vou dar um telefonema... - Loui saiu deixando todos meio confusos.

-Droga! - Cat suspirou e desabou sobre o banco.

Após alguns minutos Loui finalmente voltou, praticamente correndo, parecia preocupado. Ao ver que o grupo estava bem ele manifestou estranhamente mais aliviado

-Acho que vamos ter que nos separar mesmo... - ele falou ao chegar.

-Se é assim, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou com você, a Athena e o "Julinho" vão com a Cat! - sugeriu Perséfone, por algum motivo, Júlio soltou uma risada.

-Ah! Que é isso! Você não vai querer se separar dos seus amigos, vai? - disse Loui tentando se esquivar.

-Pra mim tanto faz... - disse Athena.

-Mas eu queria ir com o Loui... - disse Perséfone batendo pé.

-Olha, você se dá tão bem com a Cat! Porque você não vai ao shopping com ela? Aí eu vou com o Júlio em alguma loja de vídeo-game! - sugeriu Loui mais uma vez.

Depois de muita discussão, finalmente decidiram como ficariam. Perséfone iria Cat ao Shopping, Júlio iria com Loui, Athena optou por ir com os garotos, não gostava quando Perséfone insistia para que ela provasse roupas e mais roupas, ainda mais ela que estava tão empolgada agora. Cada um foi pra um lado.

-Ainda acho que sua prima deveria ter ido com a Perséfone... - cochichou Loui.

-Pois eu prefiro ela comigo... - respondeu Júlio.

O trio andava por uma rua, Athena ia logo atrás. O francês de vez em quando olhava para os lados e Júlio vez ou outra, apenas por curiosidade, acompanhava o olhar do mais novo amigo, nunca conseguia ver nada de anormal...

-Pra onde vamos? - finalmente Athena se manifestara, já fazia um certo tempo que eles andavam sem rumo e ainda mais: em círculos - Por acaso nos perdemos?

-Mas é claro que não! Estão com o melhor guia que poderiam ter! - disse Loui virando-se para responder a pergunta da garota.

-Então, vamos ficar andando até quando? - ela perguntou um pouco mais irritada.

-Porquê você não foi ao shopping com a Pê? - pergunto Júlio

-Caso não se lembre, você mesmo insistiu pra eu vir com você! Não queria largar do meu pé! - reclamou.

-Mas é óbvio! Você achou mesmo que eu ia te deixar sozinha com aquelas malucas? Ainda mais com tanto britânico safado que tem por aí? - respondeu Júlio, de fato, Athena só viera porque o primo insistira.

-Ei pessoal... -Loui bem que tentou fazer algo.

-Mas você é um completo idiota!

-E você uma oferecida!

Ao ver a situação, Loui não sabia o que fazer, já tinha ouvido falar que brasileiros costumavam ser escandalosos, mas não imaginava tanto!

-Acalmem-se os dois! - ordenou Loui.

-CALE-SE VOCÊ! -repetiram os primos em unissóro.

Loui afastou-se consideravelmente, era melhor não se meter naquilo.

-Quer saber de uma coisa! Eu vou atrás da Perséfone! Não suporto você! - disse Athena começando a se afastar dos garotos.

-Ótimo! Vai embora! Meu dia vai ficar muito melhor sem você! - reclamou em português.

-Athena! Não vai não! Você não conhece Londres! Vai acabar se perdendo! - disse Loui - Peraí, é perigoso você ficar andando por aí!

-Deixa ela! Toda vez que faz isso ela acaba voltando mesmo... É só dengo! - falou Júlio virando -se para o lado oposto.

-Então me diz uma coisa.. Como ela vai voltar pro hotel sem dinheiro, e sem saber onde fica e ainda sem saber onde pegar o ônibus?

Júlio arregalou os olhos e ficou ligeiramente pálido.

-Titia vai me matar... ATHENAAAA! VOLTA AQUI! ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE METEU MENINA! - Júlio saiu correndo na mesma direção em que Athena fora a pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aí, ai,ai, a Athena é uma besta mesmo! Deveria ter vindo fazer compras com a gente, não acha? - dizia Perséfone observando as vitrines.

-Nós só viemos ver as lojas... As compras ficam para outro dia... Eu sinto muito... - disse Cat.

-Mas porquê? - perguntou fingindo que choramingava, Perséfone fez biquinho.

-Não adianta! Vamos, está na hora de voltarmos para a praça!

-Mas eu não comprei nada! - reclamou

-Mas nós não temos tempo pra provar tanta roupa! - disse Cat imitando o mesmo tom de voz que Perséfone usara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Droga! Não devia ter esquentado a cabeça... - Athena chutou uma latinha de refrigerante que estava no chão. -Onde é que eu tô agora? -a garota percorreu os olhos, estava numa rua onde não tinha muitas pessoas. -Aqui é que eu não vou ficar... -a garota virou -se e esbarrou em alguém que até a pouco não estava ali. -Desculpa...

Tratava-se de um homem que usava uma longa capa negra e uma máscara. Athena afastou-se um pouco, aquele sujeito lhe lembrou um comensal da morte, sacudiu a própria cabeça, pensou que fosse algum tipo de ilusão, mas ao sentir que o homem segurou seu pulso firmemente percebeu que era bem real.

-Me solte... - falou nervosa.

-Você vem comigo... - disse com uma voz arrastada.

Ela começou a se debater e tentar fugir, mas o homem a agarrou, por ser mais forte, ela não conseguia se soltar. Ouviu o som de algo, um rosnado, ambos viraram -se e viram um cão negro que mostrava seus dentes afiados e latia.

-Ora! - disse começando a sacar a varinha, mas o cachorro foi mais rápido e avançou mordendo o braço do homem.

Ao se ver livre, Athena saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde até alcançar uma rua mais movimentada. Encostou -se num poste ofegante, precisava descansar um pouco, queria voltar para o hotel, mas não sabia onde este ficava.

_"O que foi isso...?"_, pensou a garota com a mão no peito. Mal teve tempo de respirar, sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro e sem pensar virou -se e imediatamente deu um tapa em quem quer que fosse.

-Essa doeu... -disse Loui massageando o rosto.

-Loui! É você, me desculpa! Pensei que fosse... - ela disse tremendamente envergonhada.

-Tá,tá, tudo bem... Vamos, eu deixei o Júlio numa livraria aqui perto, ele ligou pro celular de Cat pra avisar que estaríamos lá. - explicou ainda com a mão no rosto. -Mão pesada você tem...

-Foi mal...

-Vamos logo... - disse começando a andar.

O grupo tornou a se reunir na livraria, lá tinha algumas mesas onde sentaram-se. Cat pediu um cafezinho, Perséfone e Júlio um refrigerante, Loui um suco e Athena preferiu capuccino, queria se acalmar...

-Algum problema? - perguntou Loui - parece nervosa.

-Ele tem razão, até pálida você tá! - comentou Perséfone.

-Deve ser por que não comi bem hoje...

-Mas você comeu muito bem naquele restaurante! - desta vez foi Júlio que falou. -Aposto como fez besteira... Ficou sumida por bastante tempo...

-Vou ler alguma coisa enquanto vocês terminam. - anunciou antes de se levantar e ir em direção a uma prateleira.

-Você fez alguma coisa com minha prima? - perguntou Júlio lançando um olhar ameaçador a Loui.

-Eu? Eu não fiz nada!

O resto do dia foi assim, visitando pontos turísticos e parando em alguma sorveteria para descansar. Comentavam sobre vários assuntos, às vezes sobre as aventuras de Harry Potter, outras, Júlio falava a respeito de jogos com Loui e Perséfone não perdia uma chance, aliás, ela conversava muito com Cat a respeito de moda. Durante as conversas, quase sempre Athena fingia ler algo e Júlio constantemente lhe cochichava dizendo que queria ter uma conversa séria com ela ao voltar para o hotel.

Já estava entardecendo, conversavam bastante enquanto andavam pela Baker Street,quando Catherine se virou para uma vitrine, imediatamente, chamou Loui,que ficou com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

-Vamos embora! -eles disseram juntos,assustado os três amigos que conversavam em português.

-Mas já estamos quase chegando no...

-Vamos agora!Amanhã nós vamos em um PUB. -Cat falou em tom de ordem.

-Mas...

-Agora,Perséfone! -Loui falou segurando firmemente o braço da morena,mas não chegou a sair de onde estava,pois uma explosão ocorreu a duas lojas de distancia atrás deles. -ABAIXA! -ele gritou,puxando Athena e Perséfone para o chão e Cat se jogava sobre Julio,derrubando -o e ficando sobre ele.

Nenhum dos três amigos acreditavam no que estavam vendo,várias pessoas surgiam do nada,além de milhares de raios de todas as cores povoarem o céu londrino,perceberam que um senhor,de idade avançada,caminhava calmamente em direção a eles,desviando com maestria e elegância os jatos de luzes que lhe eram direcionados.

-Vocês estão bem? -o senhor perguntou,enquanto uma redoma azulada os envolvia. -Catherine?

-Sim...sim...estamos bem. -a 'guia' respondeu.

-E vocês? -ele perguntou aos adolescentes.

-Sim estamos. -responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Ham...desculpe...sei que essa não é a hora mais adequada... -Perséfone começou. -Quem é você?

-Alvo Dumbledore. -o senhor respondeu,ao mesmo tempo que várias raios se chocavam contra o redoma fazendo com que centenas de fagulhas coloridas preenchessem o contorno dele,dando -lhe uma aparência irreal.

**Nota das Autoras. **

Athena...amore de mi vita...não faz isso não minha linda. -Perséfone implora se escondendo atrás de uma cadeira.

Perséfone sai daí pra eu quebrar esse jarro na tua cabeça!Você sabe que eu sou ruim de mira!

Agora é que eu não saiu mesmo! Athena entenda...o meu pc quebrou...

Sem desculpas! Você estuda a seis quarteirões do meu colégio dava pra você ter ido deixar o manuscrito!

Mas andar aquilo tudo num sol de quebrar a cabeça?Nem morta!

Mais agora você vai morrer!

Piedade!

Por enquanto sim, temos que responder os reviews.

O que você não fez da última vez...

Não adianta me culpar! Não tive tempo, mesmo assim, aproveito para responder o que tô devendo agora mesmo!

**A -Athena.**

**P -Perséfone.**

**Nani Potter: A -**Que bom que gostou do trailer! Realmente, vai ter umas cenas de comédia, personagens sem um pingo de miolo e coisas do tipo. Só para não deixar o ambiente da história mais pesado...

**P **-Nani,querida amiga!RELAXA!Viu como é ruim ficar na expectativa?Isso para você aprender sua malévola,e nem adianta reclamar,porque nós,mais especificamente eu,aprendemos a ser malvadas com você minha linda:-p

**Ellen Potter:A -**Bem, eis a continuação, depois de um looooooongoooooooooo tempo!

**P - **Aff ¬¬' Nem foi tão longo assim.

**A** -Perséfone. -Athena mostrando o jarro.

**P -**Tá bom foi um pouco longo sim. -Perséfone emburrada em um canto.

**Dedessa Chermie:A -**Eu sempre soube que tinha talento pra cinema...

**P **-Convencida.

**A** -Só não imaginava que era com trailers, mesmo assim -Athena ignora o comentário de Perséfone. -Eu realmente gostei também, pensei que não conseguiria fazer um que prestasse ou conseguisse transmitir o que seria a fanfic. É muito diferente de você fazer um resumo ou sinopse do que vai acontecer, dá muito mais gosto de fazer e você não entrega muita coisa, pelo contrário, deixa mais suspense no ar...

**P -**Mas eu que dei a idéia do Trailer.

**A -**Eu sei Pê.

**P -**Mas a galerinha do outro lado do monitor não.

**Karol Malfoy:A -**Oba! Aplausos! Hehehehehe...

**P** -Fica fria fofinha,acho que você vai enfartar como que vamos fazer hehehehe...

**Robertinha Radiclife:A -**Que bom que está ansiosa! Acho que você já leu o primeiro capítulo, não?

**P-**E aí?Matou a vontade?Não?E o que falta pra matar?Se for 'Terminar a fic!' Então você vai continuar anciosa,porque ela é dividida em QUATRO Fanfic's! hehehe

**A -**Perséfone!

**P -**O que?

**A** -Assim você estraga a surpresa!

**P** -Estrago nada deixo é o pessoal mais curioso isso sim.

**NaHemWe:A -**Já postei!

**P **-Hum-hum!

**A** -Já posta**_mos_**!

**Minako Amamiya:A -**COMO VOCE NÃO ME CHAMOU? SESSHOMARU E KURAMA NO MESMO TETO, DA SUA CASA E NÃO ME CONVIDOU! Sabe, essa demora até que serviu como vingança, você não cumpre a palavra, pensei que iria mandar o Sesshomaru me fazer uma visitinha, fiquei até animada com a demora da Pê de concluir a parte dela, mas assim é a vida...

**P -**Menos Athena...BEEEEEEEEEM menos!

**Alvo:A -**Está aqui! Finalmente atualizado! Acho que o terceiro capítulo não vai demorar muito, está em processo de produção! Que pena que o PC e o tempo não colaboraram muito com a atualização deste capítulo, mas é algo que pretendemos concertar com o tempo.

**P** -Te preocupa não!Eu já to escrevendo o terceiro capitulo...então eu pretendo,pelo menos é a idéia inicial,joga-lo logo,logo nas mãos da Athena para ela terminar a parte dela.

**A/P** -Por hoje é só!


	4. Explicações dos autores desnaturados

Gente desculpe a demora mas é que a Athena bloqueou,eu Perséfone estou aqui a pedido dela para pedir desculpas pela demora,a minha parte já foi entregue a um mês,agora so resta a ela e ao Ash escreverem.Espero que compreendam.

Atenciosamente,

Persephone ,Athena e Ash .


	5. Uma suspeita se mostra realidade

**Cap-03-Uma suspeita se mostra realidade.**

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS**

Bem gente pedimos mil perdões pela demora sabemos que isso é um tremenda falta de respeito,mas é tivemos uma serie de complicações e o pior deles foi o bloqueio da Athena,pedimos mais uma vez pelo perdão e compreensão de vocês,e não preocupem pois o próximo cap não vai demorar tanto assim ela já esta em andamento.

Pedimos desculpas também pelo tamanho do capitulo,mas como já disse com o problema de bloqueio e mais o meu pc que foi reformatado e acabei perdendo boa parte do iria nesse cap ¬¬' acabou que resolvi postar logo,para acabar com a aflição de vocês.

Atenciosamente e carinhosamente Perséfone,Athena e Ash.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

-Quem é você?

-Alvo Dumbledore. –o senhor respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que vários raios se chocavam contra a redoma fazendo com que centenas de fagulhas coloridas preenchessem o contorno dele, dando-lhe uma aparência irreal.

Athena deixou o guia da cidade de Londres, que havia pegue no hotel, cair no chão; Júlio estava literalmente de boca aberta; Perséfone tentava balbuciar palavras desconexas; Loui olhava dos amigos para o velho bruxo e novamente para os amigos, tudo estava fora de controle e ele não gostava de se sentir acuado, ele –assim como sua mãe- gostava de ter tudo sobre controle, foi quando um pio agudo os despertou e fez com que olhassem para o caos instaurado ao redor.

Tudo, em seguida, aconteceu muito rápido; algumas luzes verdes vinham rapidamente na direção deles, quando uma barreira de pura terra e concreto,se ergueu do chão, impedindo o impacto fatal e uma belíssima ave vermelha e dourada pousava no ombro do homem a frente deles.

-Preciso tirá-los daqui. –ele disse puxando uma varinha de dentro das vestes e com uma sacudidela, fez surgir do nada uma haste de ferro. –Portus. –ele disse, fazendo o objeto de metal emitir um brilho azulado. –Por favor, segurem. –ele pediu.

Júlio olhou para tudo, como se estivesse em um algum tipo de sonho muito louco, olhou para o lado e viu que sua prima hesitava. Perséfone o olhava desconfiada, mas sentia uma estranha segurança emitir do senhor a sua frente,uma segurança que só sentiu com apenas uma pessoa... Uma pessoa que a muito havia sido obrigada a se separarem, Hades, o nome ecoou na mente dela, fazendo-a engolir em seco, piscou rapidamente ao sentir os olhos marejarem e desviou o olhar para a amiga.

Athena mordia o lábio inferior, habito que pegara da amiga de tanto a ver fazer o gesto quando estava nervosa, olhou nos olhos azuis atrás dos oclinhos dourados em forma de meia-lua e sentiu um estranho bolo na garganta, olhou para o lado e viu que a amiga tinha os olhos levemente avermelhados, ela conhecia Perséfone bem de mais, embora ambas fizessem parte da vida uma da outra há apenas pouco mais de dois anos, ela sabia que a amiga estava se segurando para não chorar e parecer fraca, mas... Por qual motivo? Respirou fundo e como se houvesse sido uma conversa silenciosa os três brasileiros seguraram a haste ao mesmo tempo, ela notou que Loui e Cat já estavam segurando o objeto.

Sentiram um puxão no umbigo, como se alguém estivesse fisgando-os de dentro deles próprios, o chão sumiu momentaneamente e quando voltaram a senti-lo caíram em um baque surdo, uns por cima dos outros.

-Gente... Eu não sei vocês... MAS EU PRECISO RESPIRAR! -Perséfone gritou no chão, agüentando o peso de todos sobre o seu corpo, fazendo-o todos pularem de cima dela.

-Desculpe. –todos pediram ao mesmo tempo. –Você está bem? -Loui perguntou se levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, ajuda que foi repudiada por ela, que estava com uma expressão fechada e muita concentrada em olhar para o chão.

-Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para me levantar, sei me erguer sozinha. –ela disse ríspida, afastando a mão do francês e se levantando começando a andar silenciosamente pelo local observando tudo em cada detalhe.

-Hades. -Athena murmurou ao observar a atitude da amiga e sentir que a frase que ela proferira tinha um duplo sentido, respirou fundo e já prevendo o que vinha adiantou-se na direção dela, fazendo um gesto com a mão indicando que ela cuidaria de tudo, olhou para o primo e passou o dedo direito no pulso esquerdo, sinalizando o que estava acontecendo fazendo-o aproximar-se também. –Pê. –ela chamou a amiga em um tom que ela só usava para essas ocasiões especiais, e foi terminantemente ignorada pela amiga. –Perséfone. –ela voltou a chamá-la, viu a amiga ir para o outro lado do lugar sem olhar para nada que não fosse o chão e foi em direção a uma janela, a viu colocar ambas as mãos no para-peito e com um impulso, sentar-se com as pernas encolhidas, abraçando os joelhos e afundando o rosto nos braços.

Os primos olharam para Loui e Catherine que olhava aos movimentos deles em total incompreensão, analisando-os com cautela e silenciosamente, suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, gesto que fez o francês e a guia erguerem as sobrancelhas. Athena e Júlio foram até a amiga e a fizeram virar-se para dentro da sala e se abraçaram silenciosamente.

-O que aconteceu para te fazer lembrar? -Athena sussurrou para a amiga.

-Eu... Eu senti... A mesma força... A mesma... –Perséfone começou mais as lágrimas que ela havia impedido de caírem no centro de Londres, agora a venciam e a forçavam a ficar calada.

-Você sentiu que estava protegida, sentiu a mesma força... O mesmo carinho. –Athena mais falou pela amiga do que perguntou, e suspirou, novamente, junto com o primo, ao senti-la balançar a cabeça em uma afirmativa emocionada. –Pê... Você sentiu isso... Vindo daquele senhor? -e novamente ela confirmou. –Então podemos confiar nele. –ela disse em um murmúrio aliviado, abraçando a amiga mais fortemente e sendo abraçada de igual maneira tanto por Júlio como por Perséfone.

Eles ficaram naquela posição até que Perséfone se deu conta do desconforto que estava provocando aos amigos e se afastou, deixando a mostra o rosto, antes branco, agora avermelhado e levemente inchado,passou as pontas das duas longas mangas no rosto secando-o e tirando a sombra preta que usava,respirou fundo e pulou da janela, sentiu-se levemente tonta e fechou os olhos, foi quando sentiu um par de braços fortes lhe segurarem pela cintura, abriu os olhos e viu Loui próximo a ela, ela forçou um meio sorriso ao amigo e murmurou um desculpe, ele apenas balançou a cabeça como se a pedisse para esquecer, olhou ao redor e viu Athena sentada em um sofá firmou-se em pé e agradeceu ao francês com um aceno de cabeça, caminhou até a amiga e deitou-se com a cabeça no colo dela, fechou os olhos ao senti-la afagar-lhe a cabeça e logo adormeceu.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Athena não gostava de ver a amiga daquela forma, poucas vezes vira Perséfone derramar uma única lágrima, nem quando ela era praticamente obrigada a passar dias fora de casa, e agora estava com a amiga com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, se debulhando em um pranto silencioso e dolorido, sentia toda a dor dela, como se fosse sua própria. Ao seu lado, ela sabia seu primo também sentia o mesmo, eles nunca souberam dizer o porquê, mais sempre sabiam o que outro sentia, mesmo que fosse apenas uma ínfima parte.

_Ela saía da aula extra de física, estranhamente se sentia furiosa, encostou-se à parede e ficou esperando o primo sair da aula de reforço de português o viu se aproximar soltando fogo pelas ventas e começou a atravessar a quadra principal em direção ao portão de saída e em instantes foi alcançada por Júlio._

_-Athena! -um garoto gritou do outro lado do pátio,quando eles já estavam quase saindo,ela suspirou impaciente e se virou. –Oi... Eu queria saber... Você está sabendo da festa de inicio de ano? -ele perguntou sorrindo presunçoso._

_-Sim estou, eu..._

_-Quer ir comigo? -ele perguntou interrompendo-a e depois soltou um risinho de escárnio. –É claro que quer que garota não gostaria de ir comigo! -ele disse prepotente, fazendo-a lembrar de Gilderoy Lockhart. –Eu te pego em casa as oito tudo bem?_

_-Eu não vou com você. –ela disse impaciente. –Agora tchau. –ela disse dando as costas._

_-Espera aí! Você não pode me dar o fora, eu dou o fora! -ele disse segurando o braço dela e virando-a, a fazendo soltar um gemido de dor devido à força que ele a segurava._

_-Solta ela. –Júlio disse com uma calma fria e calculada. –Solte agora! -voltou a mandar, vendo que o garoto não queria soltar a prima._

_-Smith, vai cuidar da tua vida, meu assunto é com a sua amiga. –o garoto disse olhando o moreno como se ele fosse um verme._

_-Júlio... –Athena chamou o primo em um claro pedido de ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA!_

_-Eu vou te dar mais uma chance, solte-a. - ele disse olhando o garoto de modo superior, fazendo a prima ter a impressão de sentir uma onda de poder emanar dele._

_-Só depois que eu conversar com essa aqui. –o garoto disse, se referindo a Athena como se ela fosse uma qualquer, e aquilo definitivamente foi um grande erro._

_Júlio jogou a mochila, que estava apoiada apenas no ombro direito, no chão com força e deu um belo gancho de direita no queixo do rapaz levando-o ao chão com a boca sangrando, ele se virou para a prima e ela viu um leve tom prateado nos olhos, ele fechou os olhos com força e ao abri-los ela não viu o prateado._

_Foi apenas uma ilusão de óptica, você anda lendo muita fanfic Athena. Ela balançou a cabeça e já ia saindo quando sentiu uma lufada de ar e ouviu Júlio gemer, olhou para o lado e viu seu primo e o garoto, que a chamara para sair, aos murros no pátio principal._

_-Que foi isso? -ela ouviu a voz da amiga ao lado dela._

_-Esse cretino queria me obrigar a ir com ele no baile. –Athena disse, fazendo a amiga levantar as sobrancelhas. –Aliás... Porque a senhorita preciso-de-nota-em-física não veio para a aula? -ela perguntou._

_-Você está bem?Você nunca chamou ninguém de cretino... O seu máximo sempre foi imbecil, e mesmo assim só quando está de piti! -a garota falou em um tom mais irônico que o normal, ignorando a pergunta sobre a falta dela, Athena a olhou e a viu de cabelo solto._

_-Tira o cabelo do rosto. – ela falou, ainda sentindo o estranho sentimento de raiva, ela viu a amiga voltar a olhar para a briga e a ignorar. –Tira o cabelo do rosto, Perséfone. _

_-Para que isso? Eu sei que você me ama querida, mas daí a querer dar chilique só por causa do meu novo penteado! -ela desviou o assunto e o olhar, em um tom mais do que irônico._

_-Tira. –ela mandou uma ultima vez, e sentiu a raiva piorar ao ver o motivo do cabelo no rosto. –Quando foi..._

_-Sabe... Só um conselho... Nunca jogue verdades na cara de alguém maior que você quando esse alguém estiver completamente bêbado... Nem faça insinuações. –Perséfone disse ao ver a expressão da amiga ao ver a sua bochecha roxa, o canto direito dos lábios e o canto da sobrancelha direita com um pequeno corte e resquícios de sangue. –Minha mãe não tava em casa, se é isso que você quer saber. – ela disse ao ver Athena abrir e fechar a boca. –Mas veja pelo lado bom. –ela forçou um sorriso sarcástico para esconder a revolta e a dor que estava refletida nos olhos castanhos, e mais uma vez ela teve a impressão de ver um tom de cor diferente, só que diferente dos olhos do primo, o que ela viu foi um tom de verde meio musgo. – O Júlio vai ficar bem pior. – ela disse, trazendo de volta a mente da menina a confusão que naquele momento estava sendo interrompida por dois professores e a diretora. –Além dos ferimentos... Ele vai ser suspenso... No mínimo. _

_-Quando a sua mãe vai chegar? -Athena perguntou se dirigindo com a amiga para a sala de espera da diretoria, enquanto ligava para casa com o celular da amiga._

_-Semana que vem... Ela foi com os pirralhos dos meus primos lá pro meu avô, ele está doente e ela foi ver como ele está. –ela disse ajeitando o cabelo para cobrir melhor os ferimentos. – Fica fria, eu peguei o cartão de crédito daquele bastardo, acho que vou... Sei lá... pra um hotel. – ela disse dando de ombros._

_-Você pode ficar lá em casa, como da última vez. –Athena voltou à fala e depois olhou para a amiga e perguntou. –Porque a sua mãe não se separa? -Perséfone ficou em silencio, encarando a parede de acrílico, onde se podia ver a coordenadora do anexo em que eles estudavam, na frente delas. –Perséfone... Você conta para ela não conta?_

_-Minha mãe já tem problemas demais. –foi tudo o que a garota disse antes de se levantar e sair do colégio a passos pesados e firmes a cabeça, sempre erguida, estava baixa, deixando a amiga sozinha e confusa com o celular a meio caminho do rosto. _

Suspirou resignada, quando a amiga afastou-se a permitindo sair da posição desconfortável, caminhou até o sofá que ela havia visto em um canto e se sentou enquanto a amiga pulava da janela e quase caiu pela leve tontura-se recriminou, esqueceu que quando ela chorava costumava ficar tonta - a viu caminhar até ela e deitar-se no sofá colocando a cabeça no seu colo, começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos, ela bem sabia o quanto à amiga era forte e ter visto a máscara de alegria e ironia dela ruir a fez sentir-se temerosa, Perséfone nunca se deixava abalar por coisa pouca, tanto que no colégio era um verdadeiro caos quando algo a deixava fora de si.

_Desciam à escada que levava até o laboratório de química, quando umas meninas passaram por elas, quase derrubaram Perséfone e continuaram o caminho enquanto riam do acidente que quase provocaram, chegaram na sala de informática e ela sentiu que algo iria acontecer, a amiga a puxou para se sentarem no fundão como sempre faziam. Athena olhou para as meninas que praticamente atropelaram a morena na escada e as viu rindo e apontando para elas, sentiu um frio subir-lhe a espinha e respirou fundo "Isso não vai dar certo!" pensou enquanto via a amiga sorrir-lhe e morder o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo "Deus tenha piedade!" ela suspirou pesadamente, ao ver o gesto traquina da amiga._

_A aula foi calma, se fosse tirar o fato que as garotas ficavam todo o tempo mandando mensagens para elas, chamando-as de todos os tipos de ofensas possíveis, quando faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para o termino da aula a diretora entrou na sala com uma expressão lívida, instintivamente ela puxou Perséfone e sussurrou nervosa._

_-Me diz por tudo que é sagrado que você não fez o que eu tô pensando! –estremeceu ao ouvir uma risada baixa e irônica da amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que ela viu novamente o tom de azul puxado para o lilás no olhar da amiga._

_-Professor David, poderia, por favor, ver que computador foi usado para mandar mensagens para o meu? -a mulher perguntou em alto e bom som, fazendo todos os alunos se olharem, devido à intensidade do olhar da mulher que estava à frente da turma._

_-Claro Sra.Isabelle. – professor disse indo até o computador de uma das meninas que minutos antes estavam agredindo virtualmente a ela e a Perséfone, depois olhou para elas com o rosto em uma expressão raivosa e chamou a diretora._

_-Mas o que significa isso? - a diretora perguntou olhando para elas. – Já não bastasse ficar me mandando mensagens ofensivas, também agridem a suas colegas de classe? Não vou admitir condutas desse tipo, senhoritas Leben e Lancaster, gostariam de fazer reclamações com relação aos recados que receberam? _

_-Por mim, não. – Perséfone disse em um tom desinteressado, fazendo Athena a olhar como se a amiga estivesse louca. – Elas não me atingem, me atingiria se o que disseram fosse verdade._

_-Você é realmente uma pessoa impressionante minha querida. – a diretora disse, com um olhar mais suavizado para a morena e depois olhou para ela, Athena. – E você minha querida?_

_-A Perséfone tem razão, faço das palavras dela, minhas. –ela respondeu recebendo um pequeno sorriso da diretora._

_-Vocês são umas verdadeiras damas, queria tanto que todos desse colégio fossem como vocês. – ela disse e depois se virou para as meninas, que se olhavam sem entender nada. –Vocês... Venham comigo, vou ligar para seus pais e vamos ter uma longa conversa. – ela disse saindo da sala levando as meninas, sob um pequeno sorriso sarcástico por parte de Perséfone._

_-Pê..._

_-Eu não ligo que mexam comigo, que me derrubem escada a baixo, mas não mexam com meus amigos. – ela disse em um sussurro e depois voltou à atenção para o computador à frente dela._

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e virou o rosto para ver o senhor que se dizia ser Alvo Dumbledore, entrar na sala, ela ia acordar a amiga, mas ele levantou a mão pedindo-a para que se deixasse à amiga descansar.

-Bem... Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada. – ele começou, Athena percebeu que ele olhava para Perséfone, abaixou o rosto e viu que a amiga estava olhando fixamente nos olhos do senhor.

- Você é mesmo Dumbledore? - perguntou Perséfone desconfiada – Não é nenhum ator contratado pela editora pra fazer a gente de besta? - completou com desdém.

O senhor sorriu gentilmente e lançou um olhar doce que transmitia confiança.

-Sim, sou Alvo Dumbledore, aquele que vocês conhecem como um grande mago e que até alguns minutos atrás não passava de um personagem de um livro...

-Prove. - disse Perséfone em tom desafiador.

-O que posso fazer para lhe provar que realmente sou Dumbledore? - perguntou o senhor com uma confiança impressionante.

-Hum... - ela pensou durante um tempo. - Sei lá, faça algum feitiço, mas nada de truques baratos!

- Perséfone... - falou Athena como que pedindo para que a amiga se acalmasse.

-A qual é? Uma coisa é a pessoa ser de confiança, a outra é dizer que é Alvo Dumbledore!

-Mas ele é Alvo Dumbledore... - falou Loui entrando na conversa ao perceber que as meninas pareciam ligeiramente nervosas enquanto que Júlio aparentava estar em estado de choque – O maior mago da atualidade e diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Qualquer trouxa entenderia!

- Acho que eu sei o que está acontecendo... - finalmente Júlio se manifestou, todos se voltaram para ele – Nós estamos mortos! Nós morremos!

- Como? Estamos mortos? - perguntou Athena incrédula ao primo, agora ela começava a se preocupar.

-É! Estávamos passeando... A explosão... Foi um homem bomba! É isso! Um homem bomba! Das duas uma, ou eu morri, ou estou num hospital em estado de coma... - falou pensativo, Athena respirou fundo e encarou Júlio.

-Júlio... Acho melhor você ficar calado... - disse balançando a cabeça, Loui fez uma careta sem acreditar no que o garoto acabara de dizer, depois de um tempo se conformou, afinal, ele era um trouxa e não devia estar acreditando no que acontecia.

-Muito bem Sr. Dumbledore... - Athena tornou a falar com ele – Eu e meus amigos sempre soubemos que não éramos exatamente normais... Principalmente o Júlio em alguns casos... Mas mesmo que fosse verdade, que o mundo da magia realmente existe, por que não enviaram alguém do próprio ministério da magia?Se é que ele existe... - disse sensatamente, ela parecia ser a única que ainda estava em seu estado normal além de Loui.

- Por que no momento, minha cara, não é conveniente que o ministério saiba de certas coisas... Inclusive da existência de vocês... - explicou com seu eventual tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo misterioso que sempre usava para explicar as coisas dando a entender que tudo ia mais além do que aparentava.

-E o que exatamente significa nossa existência? - ela fez a pergunta pela qual todos os presentes queriam saber a resposta. - O que está acontecendo?

Athena não sabia se aquilo era sonho ou real, sempre tivera sonhos em que se encontrava em situações parecidas com aquela, alguém aparecendo para lhe revelar algum segredo. Tentava se manter no controle, embora fosse quase impossível, procurava tentar manter a razão para poder seguir adiante com aquele diálogo.

- É uma longa história Srta. Lancaster... Saberão aos poucos no devido tempo, a única coisa que posso dizer por enquanto é que vocês nunca estiveram onde deveriam estar e sei muito bem que já sabiam disso. - respondeu encarando-a pelos oclinhos de meia lua. - Falar tudo agora não é conveniente, seria muita informação para um único dia, sem contar o fato de que ainda não tenho conhecimento de tudo.

- Tudo... - sussurrou Perséfone que parecia estar em outro lugar.

- Está dizendo que nós somos bruxos? - perguntou Athena ligeiramente surpresa.

-Sim... - respondeu com um amigável sorriso.

-Eu realmente estou em coma profundo, numa UTI em Londres entre a vida e a morte... - comentou Júlio completamente aéreo a tudo o que acontecia, na verdade, ele estava prestando atenção, contudo, não era capaz de acreditar ou raciocinar a respeito daquelas informações.

- Acho que vocês já sabem a verdade, devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar aqui, já que esta é uma notícia que poderia ser dada por qualquer um...

- Era exatamente isso o que eu estava pensando agora... - falou Perséfone.

- Me deixa entender... Foi tudo uma armação? - falou Athena que dessa vez se levantara e começara a andar de um lado a outro pelo lugar – O sorteio, a promoção, a viagem, o Loui...

-Êpa! - protestou o francês – Eu juro que nem sabia do esquema! A Cat me contou depois que vocês eram bruxos! Eu fiquei surpreso pra caramba...

- Ele realmente não sabia... - confirmou Dumbledore – Mas a mãe dele sim!

- É o quê! - o francês perguntou surpreso com a informação.

- É uma longa história Sr. DeNavue. - limitou-se a falar o mago.

- Entendo... - disse Athena pensativa com a mão no queixo – Até mesmo o fato de nossos nomes ter aparecido diferentes no passaporte...

- Nome alterado no passaporte? - perguntou Júlio viajando na maionese.

- Ora Júlio, não vai me dizer que não reparou? No registro de nascimento, nossos nomes são respectivamente Júlio Nogueira Smith e Athena Nogueira Lancaster, contudo, nos passaportes está constando apenas os sobrenomes Smith e Lancaster, ou seja, os nomes de nossas mães foram "deletados" se é que me entende...

- Eu não havia reparado nisso... - falou olhando para o teto.

-Me diz uma novidade? -Perséfone comentou acidamente, recebendo um olhar indignado de Julio e um repreensor de Athena.

- Como os nossos pais são de origem americana, temos um dos sobrenomes em inglês. – explicou, resolvendo ignorar o comentário da amiga. – Isso deve influir em alguma coisa, com o sobrenome Nogueira retirado, é como se não fossemos parentes. - concluiu.

- Realmente é esperta... - disse Cat – Pensei que não havia reparado no passaporte, afinal, mal tocaram neles...

- A princípio pensei que tinha algo a ver com a burocracia, achei estranho e não comentei, mas acho que agora as peças começam a encaixar... Embora eu tenha certeza que esse quebra-cabeça vai aumentar cada vez mais... - disse direcionando-se a Cat e Dumbledore – E os nossos pais? - ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Por hora Srta. Lancaster, é melhor que saibam apenas disso... Devem estar exaustos pelo dia que tiveram, devem ir para um lugar seguro... - falou num tom sábio como se medindo as palavras.

- Vamos ter que deixar o hotel...? - perguntou Júlio num tom pesaroso, havia adorado a decoração, a caminha fofinha, a banheira de hidromassagem...

- Sim Sr.Smith, terão que deixar o hotel. - confirmou o bruxo.

- E pra onde vamos? - perguntou Perséfone preocupada

- Ficarão aqui... - respondeu o sábio bruxo.

- E onde é "aqui"? - perguntou, afinal, tinha o direito de saber onde raios estavam!

-Estamos em um cômodo do Caldeirão Furado, passarão a noite aqui e amanhã partirão para outro lugar. - explicou.

- Passar a noite aqui! - perguntou Loui arregalando os olhos – Não posso! De jeito nenhum! - reclamou um pouco nervoso – Minha mãe me mata se eu passar a noite fora! Ainda mais sem avisar!

- Não se preocupe Sr. DeNavue, sua mãe já sabe que passará a noite aqui. - falou para tranqüilizar o garoto.

- Fico mais calmo nesse caso...

- Vou sair por um instante, quero que fiquem aqui, Srta.Kalahan, por favor, cuide deles para mim...

- Pode deixar! - disse fazendo sinal positivo com o polegar.

O bruxo saiu do compartimento deixando os jovens sozinhos, todos estavam muito cansados pelo corrido dia e um pouco confusos com tudo, jamais passou pela cabeça deles que tudo aquilo poderia acontecer um dia. Perséfone ainda estava calada, parecia que se encontrava no mundo da lua, levantou-se e foi em direção à janela sem dizer nada, outro que estava em aparente estado vegetativo era Júlio, este só voltaria ao normal quando comesse alguma coisa. Loui ainda se encontrava um pouco surpreso, mas nem tanto, já suspeitava daquilo, com exceção da parte em que sua mãe já sabia de algo. Athena agora estava sentada no sofá e observava Perséfone um pouco apreensiva.

- Vou buscar um copo com água... - anunciou Catherine que logo em seguida se retirou.

- Que coisa... - falou Athena e logo em seguida deu um longo suspiro, ainda achava que estava sonhando, era normal sonhar com aquela situação.

- Deve ser meio difícil não é? - Loui sentou-se ao lado da garota – Crescer acreditando que você é uma pessoa normal e de uma outra pra outra alguém aparece e faz uma revelação dessas...

- Ainda não consigo acreditar... Se bem que... - ela fechou os olhos, lembrou por um instante do comensal da morte que a atacara naquele dia... O cachorro... Será que era Sírius Black?

- Pense que no final das contas pode não ser tão ruim assim. - disse Loui tirando Athena de seus pensamentos – É bom saber usar magia, pode te livrar de inúmeros problemas...

- Eu sei... Da mesma forma que pode me colocar em vários outros...

- Isso também. - refletiu o garoto – Basta saber como lidar com eles.

- Então você também é um bruxo...

- Sou sim... Quando eles vão voltar ao normal? - perguntou lançando um olhar a Perséfone e Júlio. - Estou começando a ficar preocupado...

- Está tudo bem com o Júlio... Já com a Perséfone... - lançou um olhar a amiga.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acho que é melhor deixar ela um pouco sozinha. - sugeriu Loui. - Pode descansar se quiser, hoje foi um dia daqueles... Te chamo quando o jantar vier.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu Athena, ela olhou o lugar por um instante procurando achar um lugar onde pudesse deitar e então percebeu que o único lugar era o sofá onde ela e o francês estava sentado, e se ela quisesse descansar das duas uma; ou o garoto teria que sair para ela deitar ou ela teria que deitar com a cabeça no colo dele, esse pensamento fez uma estranha sensação de várias borboletas no estomago surgir, pensou melhor, deveria ficar ali. – Descanso depois. - respondeu.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Cat reapareceu com uma bandeja que continha uma jarra com água, outra com suco e uns sanduíches, colocou a bandeja na mesinha que havia no centro da sala. Como que por milagre, Júlio recuperou a consciência e foi o primeiro a saltar rumo ao lanche.

- Nossa! - exclamou Loui surpreso com a velocidade com a qual Júlio se recuperara do estado de choque

- Eu disse que ele tava bem. - disse Athena pegando um sanduíche e procurando esquecer a sensação que havia tido há pouco tempo.

- Estou vendo. - comentou Loui ainda surpreso. -Mas e a Perséfone?

- Acho que ela não vai querer nada... -Athena falou pensativa.

- Tem certeza? -o francês perguntou.

- Acho que sim... Perséfone vem comer! -a morena chamou a amiga.

- Não to com fome. -a garota disse sem olhar para a amiga.

- Come logo menina! - reclamou Cat bastante irritada.

- Eu já disse que não estou com fome! -ela exclamou, virando-se para eles e deixando-se escorregar até o chão.

- Você vai ficar doente! -Loui disse. -Come alguma coisa... Só um pouco.

Athena olhou para a amiga e viu que realmente não adiantaria força-la a comer nada, conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que ela era cabeça dura o suficiente para conseguir o que queria quando estava determinada, mas ela era muito mais quando queria.

- Perséfone... -Athena começou. -Ou você come...

-Ou o que? -Perséfone a desafiou.

- Ou eu confisco o seu computador! -ela disse, vendo satisfeita a amiga se levantar e pegar um sanduíche em pouco tempo, enquanto Júlio devorava o quarto sanduíche.

- Eu pensei numa coisa... -Júlio começou com a boca cheia. -Se somos bruxos... E estamos no caldeirão furado... Por que não vamos dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal?Ainda tem sol... E ainda falta um pouco pra nove da noite!

-Tem certeza que foi você que pensou isso? -Perséfone perguntou, deixando metade do sanduíche de lado, mas logo o pegou novamente ao ver o olhar de Athena.

Catherine olhou para os adolescentes e depois pensou um pouco sob o olhar ansioso deles, andando de um lado para o outro do cômodo.

- Está bem... Mas vocês vão ficar perto de mim e qualquer problema vocês vão correr direto para o Caldeirão!Fui clara? -a mulher propôs aos jovens.

- Foi! -eles concordaram imediatamente.

Catherine guiou-os até os fundos do bar e retirou uma varinha de um dos bolsos laterais da calça jeans, bateu no terceiro tijolo, fazendo a passagem se abrir, deixando o mundo bruxo a mostra para os 'ex-trouxas'. A reação foi à mesma para Athena, Júlio e Perséfone, os três amigos deixaram os queixos literalmente caírem.

-Como eu disse... Eu estou em coma e estou tendo um sonho muito bom... Na verdade, maravilhoso! -Júlio disse.

- Deixa de besteira, Júlio! -as duas brasileiras exclamaram.

- Se você quiser eu posso te deixar em coma de verdade. -Loui se ofereceu.

-Não obrigado. -ele disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Caminharam pelas lojas observando tudo ao redor, tudo era exatamente como nos livros, cada loja, cada plaqueta tinha claramente magia agindo sobre elas, as pessoas pareciam desconfiar de todos, olhavam desconfiados para os lados, como se a qualquer momento um feitiço fosse ser lançado nas suas costas.As crianças andavam coladas as sua mães ou a seus pais,sempre andando aos pares ou em grupos maiores,o terror de uma possível segunda guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas já fazia efeito, causando temor nas pessoas.

- O medo da guerra já afeta a todos. -Cat comentou. -Antigamente o Beco Diagonal era lotado... Agora... Está praticamente vazio. -completou enquanto andavam em direção a única multidão que existia naquele lugar. -Aparentemente, a única que resistiu a isso foi à loja dos gêmeos Weasley!

- Você não está querendo comparar os gêmeos com os outros mortais... Está? -Perséfone perguntou, aparentemente tomando as dores dos ruivos, mesmo assim, Athena notou, o brilho nos olhos da garota havia sumido.

Conheceram as lojas onde iriam comprar seus materiais e roupas, nenhum deles ainda sabia como conseguiriam dinheiro para aquilo... Já que até para os padrões de Perséfone eles gastariam bastante, ou então eles seriam bolsistas... Ainda não sabiam, falariam com Dumbledore depois, voltaram para o bar-hospedaria quando já estava anoitecendo e encontraram o velho diretor a espera deles.

- Achei que vocês iriam querer conhecer sobre tudo que leram... Ou pelos os que poderão e o que for seguro para vocês. -ele disse se referindo aos lugares perigosos que apareciam nos livros, como a sala da morte no ultimo livro.

- Professor Dumbledore. -Athena começou, estranhando o fato de estar dizendo aquilo. -Como vamos pagar por tudo?Nós não temos dinheiro... Nem mesmo a Perséfone... Mesmo a gente tendo plena consciência que o cartão de crédito do pai dela não seria problema no mundo dos trouxas... Mas no mundo dos bruxos...

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita Lancaster... Foi justamente esse assunto que fui resolver, quando sai daqui mais cedo. –Amanhã vocês receberão o dinheiro para fazerem suas compras. –completou, Athena olhou para a amiga e notou que nem mesmo com aquela notícia ela se alegrou um pouco, ficou preocupada, mas resolveu esperar mais um pouco, a outra brasileira ainda deveria estar confusa com os próprios sentimentos.

- Mas, como vamos explicar para as nossas famílias?Sabe, eles vão ficar preocupados quando a gente não voltar no final do mês? -Perséfone perguntou, lembrando a amiga o susto que sua mãe teria ao saber que o seu interesse por mistérios e magias antigas finalmente tinha uma explicação, mesmo que fosse completamente 'irracional'.

- Bom... Eu achei que suas famílias gostariam de saber que vocês fizeram um concurso e ganharam bolsas de estudos aqui! -o bruxo disse, olhando-os por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua e sorrindo serenamente para os três jovens. -Bom, o dia foi cansativo e creio que estão querendo descansar as suas malas já estão em seus respectivos quartos, acho que não haverá problemas em vocês dividirem os quartos por enquanto.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente, nada de conversas, estavam sem acreditar ainda no que havia acontecido. Ao terminar o jantar, tomaram banho e trocaram de roupa. Loui teve que usar um pijama de Júlio, os dois garotos dividiram um quarto. Já Perséfone, Athena e Cat dividiram outro. Poderiam virar a noite conversando a respeito do ocorrido, dizer que não acreditavam ou fazer planos, mas não, simplesmente dormiram, suas cabeças estavam cheias tentando imaginar como seria tudo dali para frente. Embora os três amigos não soubessem Dumbledore, olhava para uma antiga tapeçaria no cofre mais profundo e mais protegido de Gringotes, juntamente com o duende chefe.

-Essa tapeçaria vem se atualizando por entre os séculos, mesmo que essas pessoas jamais tivessem demonstrado poderes mágicos? -o velho bruxo perguntou ao ser ao seu lado.

-Sim... Há uma magia antiga sobre ela, tão antiga que nenhum de nós conseguiu descobrir qual era, tentamos remove-la, mas ela não se moveu nem um milímetro. –o duende explicou, fazendo o mago o olhar. –Não podemos movê-la, mas podemos ver que há uma porta atrás dela. –completou estalando os dedos e fazendo o contorno de uma imensa porta brilhar no centro da tapeçaria.

-Então... –Dumbledore começou,analisando o cofre por completo e suspirando,havia tantos galeões, nuques e sicles ali que ele duvidava que até mesmo o mais extravagante dos seres poderia gastar tudo, sem falar das pedras preciosas e jóias. –Foi por isso que me chamou? Acha que eu conheço o feitiço que age sobre ela? -indagou indicando a imensa peça.

-Exatamente. –o duende disse a contra gosto, a voz fina e irritante, em um tom claramente contrariado. –Quando esse o banco foi feito, tivemos que pedir autorização para a família, você sabe qual, juramos nunca mexer nela... Mas de uns tempos para cá, vês ou outra algo acontece... Como se algo houvesse sido despertado, algo que estava adormecido e trancado aí. –explicou, fazendo o bruxo tocar a tapeçaria, cujos vários brasões e cores se confundiam, mas um brasão em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

-Esse brasão, porque está assim? -Dumbledore perguntou, vendo o desenho emitir várias fagulhas coloridas, como se fossem pequenas estrela de fogo.

-Isso sempre acontece quando um descendente muda de nome sem ser por casamento, tem seu destino interrompido, ou é mantido sobre ou o feitiço império ou uma poção de amor muito forte. –o pequeno e irritante ser respondeu. –Mas no caso desses aí. –indicou o brasão. –Foi tudo ao mesmo tempo. –disse, fazendo o diretor da Hogwarts o olhar assombrado.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

O dia amanheceu todos demoraram a acordar, Júlio provavelmente achando que seria acordado por uma enfermeira, Perséfone estava deprimida demais para levantar cedo, os únicos que ainda tiveram ânimo para se levantar foram Loui, Cat e Athena. Os três tomaram um delicioso café com tudo o que tinha direito.

- Júlio vai se sentir péssimo. - comentou a garota.

-Por quê? - perguntou Loui.

- Por ter perdido o café da manhã.

- Isso não é problema! Depois eu levo um sanduíche pra ele pra comer. - disse enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

- Bem, é você que vai pagar a conta... - falou como se estivesse dando um aviso. - E você Cat, o que vai fazer hoje?

- É verdade, preciso ir até o meu emprego trouxa dar explicações e dizer que estou viva! Está todo mundo feliz pensando que eu morri, mas eu vou dar uma passada lá e pedir demissão, Dumbledore pediu pra eu cuidar de vocês por um tempo né?

- Escuta, nós fomos atacados ontem no meio de todas aquelas pessoas... Como é que vão arranjar alguma desculpa? - perguntou Athena curiosa, realmente queria saber o que aprontariam dessa vez.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Harry terminava o café da manhã, como sempre, se dirigiu a pia para começar a lavar a louça, não queria conversa com ninguém. Havia sido daquele jeito desde que voltara de Hogwarts, desde que Sírius morrera...

Não falava com ninguém, havia se isolado, limitava-se a ver TV em busca de alguma informação, ou então lia algum jornal pela manhã quando saía para comprar o pão. Era só isso, aquele mês para ele havia sido o mais longo e angustiante de todos. Não contava em receber alguma informação do mundo bruxo, mas também não sabia o que fazer, era um pesadelo, como se estivesse em um sono profundo e desagradável era exatamente isso que sentia.

O pior é que para ele, por estar preso, sentia-se vulnerável a qualquer coisa, sentia-se preso, fraco, um inútil... Balançou a cabeça, não podia se sentir daquela maneira, logo, logo estaria de volta para seu lar... Mas... E se não voltasse? E se estivesse que esperar o verão inteiro? E se nem sequer voltasse para Hogwarts? Algo interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry, mais precisamente um urro de Tio Valter.

-Malditos Terroristas! - falou irritado num tom de voz mais alto que o necessário – Será que nem aqui estamos seguros?

-Terroristas? - questionou-se Harry, aquilo era estranho, não se lembrava de ataques terroristas, aquilo o fez sair da cozinha e ir para a sala ver o noticiário.

"_Não se sabe ainda as causas da explosão, a única explicação encontrada pela polícia até agora é de que se trata de um atentado terrorista. Muitos feridos se encontram em hospitais e há ao todo cinco pessoas desaparecidas, todos jovens. As vítimas podem ser três brasileiros, um francês e uma inglesa que passeavam pelo local da explosão e que ainda não foram encontrados. A polícia está buscando por informações a respeito dos jovens no consulado brasileiro para saber se ambos tinham alguma relação com grupos terroristas ou problemas com a justiça, o mesmo está sendo feito em relação ao jovem francês, Loui DeNavue, filho de Alfonse DeNavue dono de uma famosa e tradicional rede de restaurantes francesa, quanto aos outros jovens, ainda aguardamos por informações já que a polícia foi proibida de revelar suas identidades para não comprometer a investigação. Mais informações a respeito do atentado terrorista em Londres que fez 30 feridos e 5 "desaparecidos" a qualquer momento em nossa programação_

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Olhou para o horizonte a sua frente, areia... Ouviu um pio agudo e levantou o braço esquerdo, para pouco depois uma belíssima águia pousar em seu braço.

- Olá! Você demorou menina, pensei que também me deixaria. - ele lamentou-se com a ave.

-Lamuriando-se novamente com esse pássaro, capitão? - uma voz grave soou pelo lado dele.

-Pode contar com isso Alteza. - ele respondeu acariciando a cabeça de sua companheira – Voe minha rainha, mais depois volte para mim. - ele disse para a ave.

-Esse pássaro não é ela!

-Não... Mas me consola chamá-la assim... Posso saber o que sua alteza deseja? -perguntou, ainda sem olhar para o príncipe, que havia jurado proteger, ao seu lado.

-Dumbledore mandou-me uma carta... Irei para Londres, mas antes preciso deixar tudo em ordem... Esses Quebrud estão desfalcando muitos batalhões... Jamais confiei neles, mas nunca imaginei que se aliariam a Voldemort. –o príncipe falou, soltando um suspiro cansado. –Vou assim que resolver tudo... E quero deixar todos cientes, que na minha ausência você regerá a todos.

-Alteza... –o capitão começou.

-Nem mais nem menos, capitão. –o nobre o interrompeu. –Você é meu melhor amigo... Meu conselheiro e um dos guardiões mais fiel... Só posso confiar em você meu amigo. –completou, fazendo-o finalmente o olhar. –Ambos sabemos a dor de perdemos quem amamos e sei que você nunca me trairá.

-Prefiro a morte a lhe trair, meu amigo! -o guerreiro disse e recebeu um aceno do amigo, puxaram as rédeas dos cavalos e voltaram para o acampamento.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Sentiu o celular tocar e tirou-o do bolso, no mesmo instante que Perséfone e Julio desciam dos quartos, Athena notou que a amiga estava com olheiras fundas,mesmo que o óculos da garota escondesse um pouco, não sabia o porque da amiga ainda usar aquilo, todos sabiam que o problema de visão dela era praticamente inexistente.

-Alô? -atendeu.

-ATHENA! Graças a Deus minha filha,você está bem?E os seus amigos? -ela ouviu a mãe do outro lado da linha.

-Mãe...estamos bem,não se preocupe,nó...

-Vocês vão voltar imediatamente para o Brasil! -a mulher disse, a interrompendo.

-Mãe, não pode...

-Como assim não podem? -a voz de uma outra mulher soou, percebeu que sua mãe deveria estar na viva-voz e fez o mesmo, chamando a atenção dos amigos. –Como assim não podem voltar? -a mulher insistiu.

-Mãe... Nós fizemos um teste para um colégio aqui na Inglaterra, estamos esperando os resultados, são bolsas integrais, com direito a material, uniforme e tudo mais. –Perséfone mentiu, a garota notou que a voz dela parecia cansada.

-COMO É? -as vozes de três mulheres soaram alteradas. –DE JEITO MANEIRA!

-Mãe. –Julio começou hesitante, pedindo para que sua mãe concordasse, não queria desistir de Hogwarts. –É uma chance de ouro! A senhora não quer que eu tenha uma boa formação? -o garoto apelou e as meninas entraram no mesmo jogo.

-É mãe. –elas disseram ao mesmo tempo. –Além do mais, os melhores alunos ganham bolsas também na faculdade. –Perséfone mentiu,todos a olharam abismados.

-Sem conversa vocês...

-Olha aqui mãe! -Perséfone interrompeu a senhora Leben. –Eu já perdi muita coisa nesse mundo,primeiro foi o Hades e depois Erick,você não vai me tirar essa chance de ter uma estudo descente em um pais de primeiro mundo, e não é por causa de um atentadozinho de meia tigela que eu vou correr para o Brasil!Se não quer me entender o problema é seu,mas eu já perdi muita coisa para abrir mão disso também! -a garota desabafou e em seguida saiu do bar-hospedaria.

-Eu vou atrás dela. –Loui disse.


	6. No Beco Diagonal

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

**No Beco Diagonal.**

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS:Gente muito obrigada pela paciência,e se Deus quiser os próximos capítulos não vão demorar muito,mas não vão se empolgando não,afinal de contas se não recebermos no mínimo 10 comentários,não vamos postar o cap 5. Quanto as reviwes deixem o e-mail de vocês para que possamos agradece-los melhor!**

**Bjs para todos,Perséfone e Athena(Já q o Ash desapareceu ¬¬') **

Aquele dia prometia, depois da discussão de Perséfone e a mãe –a relação das duas sempre fora conturbada- e da saída intempestiva da amiga do bar-hospedaria a quase uma hora, ela e Júlio conseguiram convencer as três mulheres de que eles estavam bem e que "se eles ganhassem a bolsa" eles ficariam em Londres.

-Acha que a Perséfone vai fazer besteira? -Júlio perguntou preocupado.

-Não sei... Ela sempre faz besteira quando tá no limite. –Athena disse pensativa. –Eu só acho que ela não deveria ter sido tão grossa com a mãe dela.

-Quem será esse Erick que ela disse pra mãe dela? -o garoto perguntou.

-Eu não sei, acho que ela não contou tudo sobre o passado dela... E não a culpo, esse Erick deve ter sido tão ou mais importante quanto o Hades, já que ela nunca nos falou sobre ele e quase não fala sobre o Hades. –falou mais para si do que para o primo.

-Hei! Que baixo astral é esse! Vocês vão ver daqui a pouco ela volta e vai pegar o telefone para ligar pra mãe dela pedindo desculpas! –Cat disse tentando amenizar o clima,mas olhou intrigada para os dois brasileiros quando eles começaram a gargalhar. –O que foi?

-A Pe... Pe... Perséfone?Pe... Pedin...do desculpas? -Júlio perguntou tentando respirar. – Mas nem sob tortura! -completou enxugando as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

-Ela... Ela já teve a sua cota anual completa, ontem. –Athena disse se controlando. –Quando pediu desculpas pro Loui! –explicou.

-Como assim? -Cat perguntou ainda sem entender.

-Ela é muito orgulhosa! -os dois primos responderam juntos.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Não sabia para onde ia, só queria sumir, ou então um lugar onde pudesse telefonar, precisava contar a ele, ele tinha que saber o que ela era.

-Calma! -alguém disse puxando-a pelo braço e virando-a, e em um gesto impulsivo levou o punho fechado até o rosto de quem quer que a tivesse parado. –Ai! -exclamou e só então percebeu que era Loui.

-Ai... Foi mal. –disse sem jeito, vendo-o colocar a mão sobre a bochecha esquerda e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Você e a Athena são bem agressivas não? -o francês perguntou, lembrando-se do tapa que recebera da outra garota.

-Você queria o que também, me puxando assim no meio a rua? -perguntou na defensiva, ela já estava com o humor que era uma beleza por toda a confusão que estava sentindo e pela briga com a mãe, ela odiava perder o controle com a mulher, mas o que ela podia fazer se os semelhantes se repelem?

Perséfone odiava admitir isso, e jamais o faria em voz alta, mas ela era igualzinha a sua mãe, ambas eram explosivas e de temperamento forte, falavam e agiam antes de pensar, sem falar que a mulher era praticamente um retrato envelhecido dela, soltou o ar fortemente pela boca e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, xingou-se mentalmente por ter esquecido de prende-los.

-Calma... Eu só queria saber se você iria ficar bem, além do mais você nem conhece a cidade, poderia se perder, e sabe muito bem o quanto é perigoso andar sozinha pelas ruas. –ele disse em um tom repreensor. –Ainda mais sabendo que os comensais estão por aí. –ele falou em um tom baixo, suficiente alto para apenas ela escutar.

-Ok, eu iria ficar bem e vou ficar melhor ainda quando conseguir ligar para uma pessoa, eu não vou me perder e quanto ao perigo. –ela sorriu sarcástica. –Viver é perigoso, para morrer basta estar respirando. –completou.

-Você falou igualzinha a minha mãe. –Loui comentou, sentindo um arrepio ao pensar que a garota a sua frente poderia ser tão geniosa quanto à mulher que lhe colocara no mundo.

-Então ela deve ser muito legal. –a brasileira disse em um tom mais calmo, parando de repente e quase fazendo o francês chocar-se contra ela.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou.

-Vamos voltar. –ela disse e virou-se rapidamente extremamente pálida.

-Perséfone o que foi? -ele perguntou e olhou para onde a garota provavelmente tinha olhado, mas não viu nada além de uma limusine parada em frente a uma loja grega, nas laterais do carro havia uma inscrição que ele não entendia, devia ser, literalmente, grego. –Perséfone, espera! –disse segurando-a pelo braço. –Por que ficou assim de repente? -perguntou vendo-a passar de pálida para extremamente corada em poucos segundos.

-Me larga agora, DeNavue. –ela sibilou, olhando-o com os olhos em um tom de castanho-escuro passando para um verde-musgo, a ira era visível nos orbes da brasileira, ele não a desobedeceu, soltou-a e ela imediatamente voltou a andar em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

Assim que entrou no bar-hospedaria, foi diretamente para uma mesa ao fundo, colocou os braços em cima dela e afundou a cabeça entre eles.

-Pê? -a voz de Athena soou preocupada ao seu lado e logo em seguida sentiu a mão da amiga nos seus cabelos, levantou a cabeça e a olhou. –O que foi?

-Nada. –disse, forçando um sorriso que não convenceria nem a um trasgo bêbado. –Vai passar, nada que umas boas horas gastando a vontade não curem. –completou, no mesmo instante que Dumbledore entrava no local. –O Dumb chegou. –disse, sentindo parte de sua raiva ser dissipada.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Assim que Perséfone chegou, Loui contou o mais rápido e resumido o possível o que acontecera, a garota estranhou o fato e foi até a amiga, sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela e afagou seus cabelos

-Pê? - ela chamou-a preocupada, temia o que poderia acontecer com a amiga tendo uma crise atrás de outra. –O que foi?

-Nada. –a outra brasileira disse sem olhá-la nos olhos, um gesto que deixava claro que ela estava mentindo e forçando um sorriso,estava mesmo mentindo, deixando Athena preocupada, a amiga costumava esconder detalhes,mas nunca mentir. –Vai passar, nada que umas boas horas gastando a vontade não curem. –Perséfone completou, depois a viu olhar para um ponto no outro lado do bar. –O Dumb chegou. –ela disse, e aos poucos os olhos ganharam um leve brilho, suspirou, a amiga estava se apegando às sensações que o velho bruxo despertava nela, sensações que Hades despertava, nunca havia percebido o quanto Perséfone sentia falta do rapaz.

-Olá! -Athena ouviu a voz do diretor soando em um tom alegre, Júlio, Loui e Cat estavam ao lado dele, as garotas sorriram e o cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Dumbledore trouxe galeões para comprarmos os materiais. –Cat disse,as duas brasileiras se olharam confusas.

-Seremos bolsistas? -Athena perguntou.

-Na verdade, vocês terão uma... Ajuda de custo. –O velho mago disse, entregando para cada brasileiro uma espécie de bolsa, de tamanho médio. –Acho... Que dois mil galeões darão para comprar tudo o que precisam. –ele comentou.

-O senhor... Nos deu dois mil galeões? -Júlio perguntou abismado, fazendo o diretor rir.

-Não meu caro Júlio, não sou eu que estou dando o dinheiro e muito menos para vocês. –ele disse olhando cada um por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. –Eu apenas estou repassando o dinheiro e a quantia é para _cada um_. –ele completou.

-Quem está nos dando esse dinheiro então? -Perséfone perguntou o que estava na mente de cada um deles.

-Creio senhorita Leben, que este... - começou

-Não é o momento certo! -os três adolescentes completaram, fazendo o bruxo sorrir abertamente.

-Exato! Então vamos? -ele indicou a porta que levava até o Beco Diagonal, mas um barulho surgiu e Júlio ficou extremamente encabulado quando todos o olharam.

-Meio-dia! -o moreno disse fazendo todos rirem.

-Que tal almoçar antes de irmos comprar o material? -Dumbledore sugeriu e pouco depois todos estavam aproveitando um delicioso mini-banquete, oferecido pelo velho diretor.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Desceu a escada da casa de seus tios e entrou na cozinha, eles o encararam com um misto de vergonha, medo e nojo, não que ele se importasse,afinal, já estava acostumado a ser tratado pior que um elfo-doméstico, pelos Dursdley, sentou-se no único lugar vago e começou a comer a ínfima parte que lhe cabia, olhou para os últimos membros de sua família, de modo discreto, e tentou imaginar como seria se a situação fosse inversa, se eles gostariam que o seu _precioso Dudoquinha_ fosse tratado como ele estava sendo, se por algum acaso fosse ele a ser o órfão, balançou a cabeça levemente para tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça, não era hora de pensar bobagens, tinha que tentar achar uma maneira de enfrentar Voldemort. Fazia algum tempo que o moreno tinha a impressão que algo muito grande iria acontecer, algo sem explicações aparentes.

_-E nesse domingo o chanceler, Edgar Prewett,irá conversar pessoalmente com a rainha Elizabeth II, segundo fontes, o chanceler quer o apoio do Reino Unido na luta contra extremistas separatistas que se autodenominam Comensais da Morte, grupo este ao qual o ataque ao centro de Londres que ocorreu ontem, por volta das quatro da tarde, está sendo atribuída a autoria._ – a mulher do telejornal informou, Harry franziu o cenho intrigado, conhecia aquele sobrenome de algum lugar, só não lembrava de onde, resolveu não pensar em famílias, sabia que o tal chanceler era bruxo apenas pelo fato que estava mais do que claro que o nome Comensais da Morte fora citado.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Bateu a porta do escritório com força, não podia e não queria acreditar que depois de tantos anos ele havia voltado, depois de longos trinta anos sem vê-lo ele voltou, mais arrogante e prepotente do que quando o conheceu, ouviu a porta bater levemente e já sabia quem deveria ser.

-Por que nunca nos disseram quem era o nosso avô? -ouviu um de seus filhos perguntar. –Porque sempre nos disse que ele tinham apenas o sobrenome igual ao da mamãe,mas sem grau de parentesco?

-Porque ele nunca fez questão de conhecê-los! -exclamou, sentindo o sangue borbulhar nas veias. –Porque ele me odeia e nunca aprovou o meu casamento com a sua mãe! -completou, olhou atentamente para o filho e com uma expressão de profunda decepção, completou. –Agora sei a quem você saiu, Percival, agora sei. –Arthur Weasley disse com a voz em um tom cansado e triste.

**x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x - x - x – x**

Dumbledore bateu no terceiro tijolo e fez um gesto, algo como uma meia reverência.

-Primeiro as damas. –disse um tom brincalhão, os olhos azuis brilhando como se houvesse acabado de encontrar uma jóia rara e inestimável.

Cat, Athena e Perséfone entraram no Beco Diagonal e esperaram os outros, tão logo estavam novamente reunidos foram em direção a madame Mallkin, Athena notou que por onde passavam as pessoas abriam caminho para que não houvesse obstáculos à frente deles, aquela era uma das vantagens de andar com o diretor de Hogwarts, olhou para o lado e não viu Perséfone, parou de andar e olhou em volta, suspirou resignada, a amiga estava ao lado do velho bruxo e parecia ligeiramente envergonhada, não sabia o motivo, ainda.

-Bem... Acho que não teremos problemas em relação a sermos atendidos. –Loui comentou, fazendo-se notar, ao perceber que uma mulher de idade aproximar-se, mulher esta que deveria ser a dona da loja.

-Boa tarde! -ela disse oferecendo um sorriso. –Quanto tempo, Alvo, há muito tempo você não me traz alunos pessoalmente.

-Realmente, faz... Uns trinta e cinco anos. –o diretor comentou. –Mas agora lhe trouxe esses quatro jovens. –o mago disse, indicando os três brasileiros e o francês.

-Oh, sim, sim, claro! Bem...Hogwarts então, por aqui, as meninas aqui e os meninos aqui, sim? -a mulher indicou duas salas reservadas.

-Quanto será que vai custar todo o material, as vestes e a varinha? -Perséfone perguntou, enquanto a mulher aproximava-se com vestes negras.

-Não sei... Porque? -Athena perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Queria comprar algumas roupas bruxas. –a morena respondeu com um brilho de felicidade no olhar, Athena rolou os olhos para cima já tentando prever de quanto seria a multa alfandegária na volta ao Brasil, por excesso de bagagem.

-Não sei. –Athena respondeu em português, percebeu que a costureira franzira o rosto tentando entender a conversa. –Já que ainda não sabemos usar nossos poderes.–continuou falando na língua natal e indicando a bruxa que estava claramente descontente em não saber o que elas conversavam. –Acho que vamos precisar de muitos livros.

-Tem gente que não consegue ficar longe da vida alheia. –Perséfone disse em inglês e depois completou com um sorriso sarcástico para a costureira. –Não acha Madame? Ainda hoje, quando estávamos no Caldeirão, conversando no nosso idioma, uma velha fofoqueira queria tentar entender o que falávamos. –Athena segurou a gargalhada que queria explodir de sua garganta, segurou tanto que os olhos começaram a ficar marejados, em seguida Madame Mallkin disse algo sobre ir ver os garotos e que voltava logo, deixando-as livre para gargalharem.

Saíram da loja com os uniformes e com muitas gargalhadas, Dumbledore tentava não acompanha-los, mas o leve sorriso o denunciava, Athena olhou para a amiga e a viu de braços dados com o velho mago, o brilho em seus olhos haviam voltado e a garota poderia jurar que estavam mais claros e brilhantes.

-Para onde vamos agora? - perguntou Perséfone.

-Alguma sugestão? - repeliu Dumbledore com um sorriso.

-Deixe-me ver... - disse Loui puxando um pergaminho do bolso, provavelmente sua lista de materiais – Como vão entrar no mesmo ano que eu, os livros devem ser os mesmos... Não é?

-Vamos entrar diretamente no sexto ano? - perguntou Athena preocupada.

-Sim, mas... Farão um supletivo de verão, aulas extras nos fins de semana e à noite devem servir...

-É O QUÊ! - esganiçou Júlio atraindo a atenção de todos a sua volta.

- Júlio, menos, menos... - sussurrou Athena num misto de irritação e vergonha pela situação que o primo a fizera passar.

-Mais tarde conversamos... Ah! Os livros! Devemos comprá-los agora? - perguntou o sábio bruxo desviando a conversa de rumo.

-Eu acho que... - começou Loui antes de ser interrompido bruscamente.

-NÃO! - disseram Júlio e Perséfone em coro.

-Tem tanta coisa bem mais interessante pra comprar... - argumentou Perséfone – O kit de poções por exemplo! O caldeirão, uma vassoura, as varinhas... Deixa os livros por último!

-Tudo bem, você venceu. - disse Dumbledore entre uma risada.

-Na minha opinião, deveríamos deixar o kit de poções e os livros por último. - disse Loui - Temos que comprar os ingredientes pedidos pela escola, mas tenho certeza de que irão querer comprar uns "ingredientes extras" - ao dizer isso, lançou um olhar a Perséfone – Podemos demorar para escolher os melhores ingredientes e tudo o mais, sem contar que vocês irão querer treinar durante o verão, precisaremos de um bom estoque individual. - completou prevendo os eventuais "desaparecimentos" que viriam a ocorrer no seu estoque particular durante o verão.

-Bem pensado Sr.DeNavue. - concluiu Dumbledore – É bom que tenham um ótimo estoque individual durante o Verão.

-Os livros e as poções ficarão por último então! Para onde vamos? Eu voto por irmos comprar as vassouras! - anunciou um animado Júlio.

-Ai!Eu também quero uma! - disse Perséfone entre pulos de alegria. - Eu _preciso_ aprender a voar! É o meu sonho!

-Então, acho que está decidido, vamos para a loja de vassouras! - anunciou Cat e o grupo foi em direção a loja de vassouras.

Já no estabelecimento, Perséfone insistia em comprar uma Firebolt. Loui alegava que era melhor comprarem uma vassoura mais lenta para começarem com as aulas de vôo e só depois pegariam uma mais potente.

-Ah não! Eu quero uma Firebolt! - reclamava a morena.

-Mas Perséfone, Firebolts são muito rápidas para um iniciante... - dialogava o francês.

-Mas eu quero uma!

- Qual vassoura você tem Loui? - perguntou Júlio.

-A minha? É uma Firebolt...

-Aha! Você pode ter uma Firebolt e eu não! - retorquiu Perséfone.

-Ora... Estou acostumado! Aprendi a voar há muito tempo, primeiro com vassouras mais lentas e depois eu fui avançando e...

-Você meu caro! Eu não...

Loui achou melhor desistir, se fosse necessário, emprestaria uma de suas vassouras mais lentas para que eles aprendessem a voar. Perséfone saiu saltitante com sua Firebolt e logo em seguida foram comprar as varinhas.

Entraram na loja do senhor Olivaras e foram recebidos por vários pacotes caindo aos seus pés, Júlio que havia sido o primeiro a entrar na loja acabara de bater com tudo em um homem que estava saindo do local com várias caixas.

-Júlio! -as garotas exclamaram, abaixando-se e começando a juntar varias penas, pelos e cordões de cor escura, além de chifres, madeiras e outras coisas.

–Você devia olhar por onde anda, Júlio. –Athena ralhou com o primo, enquanto terminavam de apanhar as coisas. –Ah! -a brasileira gritou caindo no chão, quando vários raios se chocaram na frente deles, explodindo e fazendo uma cascata dourada surgir dentro da loja.

-O que foi isso? -Perséfone, que também estava caída no chão, perguntou se levantando, na sua mão direita um chifre de unicórnio reluzia, Athena olhou para a sua mão direita e notou que ela também segurava um, voltou seu olhar para a mão do primo, outro chifre de unicórnio.

-Magnífico! -eles ouviram a voz de um homem exclamar extasiado. –Nunca vi nada igual, os chifres reagiram ainda em estado bruto. –o homem disse se fazendo notar, o pensamento para os três brasileiros era o mesmo, o senhor Olivaras era exatamente como era descrito nos livros, em especial os olhos prateados que brilhavam em admiração. –Por favor, cada um de cada vez, teste a varinha. –ele pediu.

Ao três amigos se olharam e como em um consenso silencioso Júlio foi o primeiro a erguer o objeto, balançou o chifre no ar, fazendo com que uma luz dourada meio avermelhada saísse da varinha, o garoto não conseguia esconder o seu entusiasmo, sorrindo feito um bobo; Athena fez um pequeno e rápido giro, e então o chifre em sua mão soltou raios azuis e dourados e uma leve nevoa lilás, certamente a garota estava surpresa, mas procurou não deixar transparecer muito a sua reação; Perséfone olhou para os amigos e hesitou, olhou para todos e depois para o chifre, instintivamente levou a mão ao relicário que carregava, respirou fundo e murmurou algo, Athena não soube o que foi, mas para a surpresa de todos o objeto soltou um raio verde e em seguida um negro e um vermelho serpentearam em volta e até a ponta do primeiro explodindo em um desenho enevoado e disforme que não durou mais de meros segundos.

O senhor Olivaras estava visivelmente encantado com seu mais novo achado, os três amigos se olhavam e hesitantes estenderam os chifres para o dono da loja, que parecia confuso com a atitude dos adolescentes.

-Não, não, não, os chifres são seus, são as varinhas de vocês, embora eu só tenha sabido de algo assim em lendas. –ele disse espalmando as mãos e balançando-as em negação.

-Mas venhamos e convenhamos senhor Olivaras, eles não podem usá-las assim não é? -Cat disse, indicando os objetos em 'estado bruto', enquanto o homem, cujas coisas Júlio haviam derrubado,saia rapidamente.

-Oh! Sim, que cabeça a minha, vamos me dêem elas, estarão prontas ainda essa noite, se quiserem posso mandá-las via coruja.–o homem ofereceu-se e os brasileiros confirmaram, ele recolheu os objetos e guardou-os em uma caixa, foi quando Athena lembrou-se de perguntar.

-O senhor disse que só ouviu casos assim em lendas. –ela começou cautelosa, estava muito curiosa para saber no que estavam 'se metendo' –Que lenda? -perguntou.

-Ah, a lenda, bem... Há muito tempo atrás quando os unicórnios foram criados, surgiu o boato que devido ele ser um animal de intensa pureza, o seu chifre nunca poderia ser usado como uma varinha, para que isso pudesse ocorrer, seria preciso macular a essência do animal, unindo o chifre ou o pó dele, com madeira e outros produtos.–ele contou. –Mas, se a pessoa fosse integra e tivesse o coração tão puro quanto o objeto, poderia utilizá-lo em seu estado mais puro ou moldado em forma de varinha, anéis, colares ou etc.-ele terminou, em seguida ouve uma explosão de gargalhada, todos voltaram-se para Perséfone que se dobrava de rir.

-Desculpem.–ela pediu com a voz esganiçada.–Mas... Eu? Com um coração puro? -ela perguntou e voltou a gargalhar. –Não me leve a mal, mas a Athena e o Júlio eu entendo e aceito sem problema algum. –completou depois de se controlar.–Mas eu? Não mesmo, sem chances, isso aí deve estar com defeito, ou então a lenda esta um pouco confusa. –a morena disse com escárnio.

-E porque você não teria o coração puro, Perséfone?-Dumbledore perguntou, olhando-a com carinho o que deixou a garota visivelmente constrangida.

-Por que a minha única luz, foi engolida pelas trevas da morte, professor.–respondeu sombria.

-Às vezes a pureza pode estar escondida nas trevas.–o velho mago disse em tom misterioso, Athena tentou ler nas entrelinhas daquela conversa mais nada lhe vinha à mente naquele momento.

-Não sou pura, a minha inocência a muito foi me foi roubada.–a garota respondeu e Athena viu, com pesar, o brilho dos olhos dela sumirem novamente.

-Se você acha isso.–Dumbledore fingiu,claramente,concordar.–Trevo, mande as varinhas para a minha casa, você ainda tem o endereço não?

-Sim, sim, tenho.

-Perfeito...–respondeu suave.–Vamos?-ele perguntou aos jovens, encaminhando-se a porta.

Saíram para o Beco Diagonal novamente

Caminharam por todo o Beco Diagonal,onde compraram vários livros –Athena insistira em comprar Hogwarts,uma história, queria descobrir o que havia escrito nele já que Hermione sempre o citava nos livros da saga- ,estojos e ingredientes para poções, caldeirões, luvas e protetores para ouvido.Quando estavam próximo das quatro da tarde, o velho mago os guiou até uma parte mais pacata do Beco e parou ao lado de uma loja abandonada.

-Professor,o que estamos esperando?-Cat perguntou.

-Você logo verá minha cara. –ele respondeu e pouco segundos depois, uma bela carruagem de madeira negra e aparentemente sem cavalos,apareceu,parando bem na frente deles.

-Você logo verá minha cara. –ele respondeu e pouco segundos depois, uma bela carruagem de madeira negra e aparentemente sem cavalos,apareceu,parando bem na frente deles.

Os três amigos ficaram olhando,admirados, para a carruagem a frente deles,a madeira escura e brilhante dava um ar meio sombrio mas intrigante a condução,Perséfone se adiantou na frente deles,com a mão erguida no ar,como se preparada para tocar algo,Athena então percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Um Testrálio... - sussurrou, imaginava que Perséfone estivesse tentando tocar um, ficou olhando a amiga acariciar o animal,na verdade para Athena a amiga acariciava o ar, já que ela não podia ver o bicho.

-Vamos -Dumbledore perguntou,indicando a porta da carruagem,aberta, deixando a mostra o interior cujos bancos,acolchoados,eram de um vermelho-bordo magnífico e aliado aos detalhes em negro,davam um toque requintado e modesto ao mesmo tempo

Athena estava tão admirada que praticamente pulou de susto quando gritos começaram a ser ouvidos da parte onde estavam, instintivamente se viraram para Dumbledore e viram o mago empunhando a varinha firmemente,ao seu lado Loui fazia o mesmo.

-Entrem na carruagem. -ele disse,a voz embora suave,deixava claro que aquilo era uma ordem indiscutível.

-Excelente idéia. –disse um tremulo Julio,assim que Cat e os três brasileiros estavam acomodados dentro da condução,o diretor de Hogwarts virou-se para o francês.

-O senhor também,senhor DeNavue. -o bruxo disse e Loui o olhou com uma expressão quase que chocada.

-Como -o francês perguntou.

-Entra logo garoto! -Perséfone o puxou pra dentro,fazendo-o cair em cima de Athena,que agradeceu pela pele amorenada esconder o rosto completamente corado.

Tão logo a porta da carruagem fechou,ela começou a se mover e foi com apreensão que viram ela seguir em direção os gritos Loui colocou-se próximo a porta,aparentemente,não se importara de ter sido jogado em cima da mais nova amiga,e puxou a cortina que cobria a janela, deixando a mostra os vários raios de feitiços que voavam de um lado para outro,Athena sufocou um grito quando um vulto que deveria ter uns três metros de altura apareceu a única coisa que conseguia distinguir era um par de olhos vermelhos como sangue que brilhavam no meio da escuridão.

Era meio impossível ver como aquele ser era no meio da escuridão,que surgira de modo inexplicável. Só podiam-se ver os olhos e um par de chifres que brotavam da cabeça, a criatura começou a voar em direção a algum lugar e em seguida foi atingida por um feitiço que a fez cair no chão provocando um leve tremor.

- O-o q-quê era aquilo - gaguejou Athena bastante assustada e em estado de choque.

-Num faço a mínima idéia,só sei que,graças a Deus, nenhum feitiço nos atingiu até agora. -Cat disse em um tom inseguro.

- Mas ainda corremos perigo... - completou Loui.

-Co-co-como assim -perguntou Julio,mas antes que pudesse haver resposta a carruagem parou de repente e a porta foi aberta com violência.

-Soco... –uma mulher começou a falar,mas parou quando um feitiço a acertou pelas costas.

Aos poucos os olhos dela arregalaram e o rosto contorceu-se em uma expressão de horror,pânico, Cat adiantou-se e segurou o bebê que ela carregava nos braços,antes que o corpo caísse no piso da carruagem.

Os quatro jovens estavam horrorizados, morta, a mulher na frente deles havia sido morta, Catherine puxou o corpo para dentro e fechou a porta novamente, fazendo-a voltar a se mover, dentro do local um silencio aterrorizado predominava,silencio que foi interrompido pelo choro do bebê.

-Shi...já passou,bebê. –Cat tentou acalmar a criança,embora sua voz saísse tremula e sussurrante. –Já passou. –voltou a sussurrar,lançando um rápido olhar ao corpo que Loui havia coberto com uma capa,mas a criança não se calava e nem a carruagem parava para que buscassem a ajuda de alguém que soubesse cuidar dele ou dela,ainda não sabiam o que o bebê era.

-Me dá ele. –Perséfone pediu,estendendo as mãos tremulas,a mulher a olhou e depois para a criança,olhou para todos,ainda em choque pelo que presenciaram e entregou-o a brasileira,Athena observava a tudo em silencio,sua mente parecia ter anulado sua capacidade de falar,para que pudesse processar tudo o que vira até aquele momento,viu com extremo interesse a amiga pegar a criança com cuidado e habilidade,não sabia que a garota sabia lê dar com bebês,aliais,tudo o que sabia dela era o que ela lhe permitia saber.

Athena olhava tudo com cuidado,desde o momento em que ela pegara o bebê e começara a embala-lo com uma musica em um idioma que certamente não era nem português,nem inglês e muito menos espanhol, e levar o bebê lentamente até a altura dos lábios e sussurrar alguma coisa,pouco depois o silencio total predominou.


	7. Tensão e Discussão

**CAP-05: Tensão e Discussão. **

Athena embora em estado de choque, conseguia, pela obra e graça de Deus, observar a tudo o que acontecia, ainda observava Perséfone que segurava o bebê no colo, teria muito o que perguntar a outra brasileira assim que chegassem sabe-se lá onde.Todos estavam chocados com aquela situação, Júlio parecia ter entrado em estado vegetativo, Loui permanecia com a varinha em punhos para caso de algo acontecer, Cat preocupava-se com o bebê nos braços de Perséfone.

-Júlio! -Perséfone chamou o amigo enquanto a carruagem parecia aumentar de velocidade quando entraram em um estrada no meio de um bosque.-Júlio! - a garota insistiu tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, mas nada adiantava, resolveu apelar.

-Ai! - o garoto exclamou quando ela chutou a canela dele.

-Você tem algum tipo de comida ai? - a garota perguntou balançando o bebê levemente, já que este começava a se agitar nos seus braços.

-Bem...acho que tenho,deixa eu ver. - Athena começou a revirar os bolsos procurando por alguma coisa, já que aparentemente o primo não havia entendido, ela só não sabia dizer como.

-Toma. -respondeu Loui enfiando a mão no bolso e pegando uma barra de chocolate. - Pra emergências, com dementadores por aí... - concluiu o francês.

-Valeu! - Perséfone agradeceu, depois olhou para a barra e para o bebê. - Não era bem isso que eu queria, mas vai ter que servir! - a garota abriu o pacote e pegou um pedaço pequeno, ficou segurando-o na ponta dos dedos até que ficasse gosmento, quando sentiu que estava mole o suficiente levou os dedos lambuzados até a boca do bebê, que se acalmou em pouco tempo.

-Você está criando um futuro chocólatra... - comentou Cat a fim de descontrair um pouco.

-Pelo menos não vai morrer de fome...Sabe-se lá quando isso vai parar. - a morena respondeu. -E depois... chocólatras não são criados, já nascemos assim! -disse sorrindo levemente para o bebê enquanto voltava a repetir o ato de aquecer o chocolate e levar até a pequena boca.

-Será que está tudo bem com o prof. Dumbledore? - perguntou Athena preocupada.

-Ele é Dumbledore, lógico que está bem... - respondeu Loui sem tirar os olhos da janela.

-Você é sempre tão grosso assim, ou só quando está com medo? - Cat perguntou em um tom repreensor fazendo o francês a olhar indignado.

-Eu não estou com medo! -respondeu em um tom de voz mais alterado.

-Se não está com medo,então você é grosso assim mesmo! - Cat rebateu, abriu a boca pra falar mais sobre o temperamento do francês, mas a carruagem foi preenchida pelo choro do bebê.

-Olha só o que vocês fizeram! -Perséfone e Athena exclamaram indignadas. -Shi... pronto, pronto, já passou...eles já pararam. - Perséfone dizia tentando acalmar o bebê novamente.

A carruagem continuava a se mover e nada indicava que ela pararia tão cedo, diminuíram a velocidade quando chegaram a um vilarejo bastante simplório. Aos poucos, a carruagem parou e a porta foi aberta por uma mulher de mais ou menos setenta anos, os cabelos brancos com alguns leves resquícios de uns fios cor de mel, que deveria ter sido na sua juventude, o rosto cansado, mas um sorriso sereno nos lábios finos e enrugados.

-Ah! Devem ser as crianças que Wulfrico ficou de mandar. - ela comentou indicando com as mãos para que descessem.

-Wulfrico? - questionou Júlio.

-Dumbledore. - Athena sussurrou para o primo. -Não leu o livro não? - perguntou indignada, era impressionante como ele fingia ler.

-Ah tá... Mãe cruel ele tinha, não acha? - disse recebendo uma discreta cotovelada da prima.

-Por aqui, ora... Não sabia que trariam um bebê! - a senhora falou, interrompendo Athena que já abrira a boca para dar um sermão no primo.

-Será que tem algum lugar pra ele? E coisas também? - perguntou Perséfone preocupada - Mamadeira, leite, chupeta... Ai meu deus! Vamos ter trabalho!

-Você tem um ótimo instinto maternal. -a mulher comentou, fazendo a garota estancar onde estava, a boca abria e fechava tentando achar um argumento plausível, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

-Mas sim, sim, tenho tudo o que um bebê precisa, meu neto não tem mais que seis meses e meu filho sempre passa o fim de semana aqui com a família, a criança pode ficar no quarto do meu neto. - a velha senhora tagarelava enquanto os levava até um antigo sobrado, assim que entraram na casa, ela os levou até os quartos, Perséfone insistira em ver primeiro o quarto do bebê.

-Só pra me certificar de que ele vai ficar bem... – disse como uma desculpa.

-Aê Perséfone! Tá pronta pra ser mãe! - disse Júlio.

-Júlio. - a morena começou em um tom sibilante. - Acho melhor você dormir com um dos olhos abertos... Ou então, nem dormir... Afinal... Muitas pessoas morrem dormindo. - completou e depois sorriu venenosa para o amigo que ficou pálido em segundos.

-T-tá b-bom... - gaguejou o garoto.

-Nossas coisas já estão aqui. - Cat disse, segurando-se para não rir do garoto. - Espero que a senhora...

-Winshofer, Ághata Winshofer, mas prefiro que me chame de Ághata. - a mulher respondeu.

-Então...Espero que não se importe Ághata, mas vamos tomar banho pessoal! A estrada nos encheu de poeira. - a 'guia' disse.

-Cat... Pode trazer a minha mala pra cá? - Perséfone indicou o quarto do bebê. - Vou ficar aqui... Já que ele não sabe falar e se precisar de alguma coisa... Vocês entenderam. - a morena se enrolou tentando explicar.

-Tudo bem Pê. - disse a guia, mas arrependeu-se ao lembrar da quantidade de malas da garota.

Cada qual entrou no quarto em que dormiriam, Perséfone no quarto do bebê, Athena e Cat no quarto em frente e Júlio e Loui em outro quarto no fim do corredor, bem longe das meninas, o que foi um alívio para Júlio.

-Mais uma noite de vida... - dizia enquanto carregava sua mala.

-Deveria falar menos Júlio. - aconselhou Loui.

O garoto sorriu amarelo para o amigo e deu de ombros, embora já estivesse acostumado com as ameaças e ataques de fúria das duas garotas, Perséfone às vezes ainda conseguia fazer um frio subir-lhe a espinha,especialmente quanto ela falava com muita calma.

Loui deu um suspiro, era ele quem precisava se acostumar com o temperamento das brasileiras. Precisava saber como agir, mas se sentia um pouco perdido com tudo aquilo. Jamais imaginara que entraria numa roubada daquelas, se Dumbledore estava no meio, era porque coisas bem piores ainda estavam por vir.

Desceram quase uma hora depois e para espanto deles, Perséfone, que trazia o bebê nos braços, usava uma bata azul-celeste e uma saia cigana preta, tudo bem que o corpo continuava escondido, mas a cor mais clara que ela já usara antes do azul-celeste foi o marrom escuro.

- Quê que houve? - perguntou Loui a ver a reação de Júlio.

-A Pe...Perséfone... Ela tá... Usando... Azul. - o moreno respondeu e Loui o olhou como se ele fosse louco, afinal, estavam no século XXI e ele agia como alguém do século X onde as cores eram permitidas somente aos nobres.

-E daí? -Loui perguntou.

-Ela nunca usou cores claras, mesmo no sol de rachar que fazia onde morávamos. – Júlio justificou. Loui continuava sem entender, deu com os ombros, decididamente seria difícil se acostumar com a diferença de costumes entre eles.

-A Ághata te ajudou, Perséfone? - Cat perguntou ao ver o bebê, nos braços da garota, de banho tomado e agasalhado, com roupinhas de lã em um tom de bege-claro e manta de lã branca, já que naquela região o frio parecia ser maior do que em Londres.

-Não... Fiz tudo sozinha. - respondeu sem olhar pra ninguém, foi em direção a sala de jantar onde Loui já estava e sentou-se em uma cadeira cujo um carrinho de bebê estava ao lado, Athena mais uma vez ficou confusa e mais uma vez a pergunta veio a sua mente 'Como?'.

Athena ajudou a amiga a acomodar o bebê no carrinho e sentou-se ao lado dela, Cat havia ido ajudar a Sra.Winshofer na cozinha.

-Você vai me explicar ou não? - Athena perguntou para a amiga em um sussurro.

- Explicar o quê? - respondeu e questionou a morena.

-Onde aprendeu a cuidar de bebês - perguntou começando a ficar impaciente, sabia que a amiga escondia muitas coisas, mas aquilo era o que a estava perturbando mais no momento.

-Eu...

-Olha o rango galerinha do bem! - Cat falou levitando um caldeirão até a mesa.

-Salva pelo gongo... Por enquanto. - Athena sussurrou para a amiga que apenas mordeu o lábio inferior.

Estavam todos tão famintos que nem se deram ao trabalho de perguntar o que era que estavam comendo, parecia uma sopa, mas era menos consistente, mas também não era um caldo, pois era mais consistente.

- Tô com uma fome! - disse Júlio enchendo o prato pela terceira vez.

-Me conta uma novidade... - retorquiu Athena que ainda estava no começo do primeiro prato.

-Já vi que esse aí é dos meus. - Ághata disse. - Não sei onde está a graça de comer pouco, o corpo sempre fica fraco.

-É isso aí tia! - concordou Júlio atacando a comida.

-Júlio! - as duas brasileiras exclamaram fazendo todos na mesa rirem, ao que parecia o fato de terem visto uma mulher morrer havia sido esquecido.

-Quê que eu fiz? - perguntou inocentemente.

-Ah! Meus queridos... Sei que o assunto é delicado... Mas o corpo que vocês trouxeram... Eu tomei a liberdade de enfeitiça-lo com um feitiço conservador e o coloquei em uma parte afastada da casa. - a senhora disse e eles assentiram em concordância.

-Ainda não acredito nisso tudo. - comentou Athena um pouco desanimada. - Acho que estou sem fome...

-Mas se não comer vai ficar doente. -Perséfone disse. - Tenta comer mais um pouco. - ela disse indicando o prato para a amiga. - Pense no bom exemplo que vai estar dando. - completou pegando o bebê e depois de esfriar um pouco do caldo na colher, ou que parecia ser um, colocou com cuidado na boca da criança.

-Depois eu como... - respondeu Athena.

-Se não comer eu confisco os seus livros até que coma alguma coisa! - a brasileira ameaçou.

-Isso não é justo. -reclamou mexendo a colher no prato.

-Nem você foi quando ameaçou tomar o meu laptop. – rebateu e viu satisfeita Athena comer um pouco, mas não demorou muito a largar o prato e levantou-se.

-Onde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Perséfone.

-Dormir. – respondeu. - Boa noite pra vocês. - completou enquanto saía rumo a seu quarto.

-Noite. - responderam.

-Bem... Eu também já comi e essa fofura já dormiu. - completou indicando o bebê adormecido. -Boa noite pra vocês.

Júlio parou de comer por um instante, estava preocupado com a prima, ela era como uma irmã mais nova para ele. O garoto respirou fundo, mas não podia fazer nada, conversar com ela talvez só piorasse a situação, ainda mais levando em conta que ele não sabia dialogar. Ághata ficou apenas observando a jovem sair, não conhecia muito os presentes, mas entendia como eles deviam estar se sentindo com aquilo tudo.

Perséfone se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal, o bebê estava em seus braços, mas tão logo se levantou começou a andar em direção a escada, subiu e assim que colocou o pequeno ser no berço, saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta e parou em frente a porta de madeira escura e antiga, bateu três vezes e esperou por uma resposta da amiga.

-Entre... - respondeu Athena - A porta está aberta.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, olhou novamente para trás, vendo o quarto do bebê e respirou fundo, estavam na casa de uma amiga de Dumbledore, o que poderia dar errado?

Entrou no quarto onde à amiga estava e caminhou ate a cama onde ela se encontrava, sentou-se e segurou a mão dela, ficou em silêncio esperando que ou ela falasse algo ou algo descente lhe viesse a cabeça.

-Athena? - disse meio temerosa. –O que houve? - Athena apenas balançou os ombros, dando a entender que nem mesmo ela se entendia. -Hei... Não fica assim... Sei que é difícil no começo, mas com o tempo você aprende a lidar com isso. –Perséfone disse com um tom anormalmente suave.

- Não sei... Não começamos muito bem...

-Começamos sim! - rebateu. -De primeira ganhamos passagens de primeira classe para vir para Londres, tudo bem que foi armação, mas ganhamos...Conhecemos a Cat, o Loui... Ficamos naquele hotel ma-ra-vi-lho-so... Passeamos por Londres. -Perséfone tentou animar a amiga.

-É, mas agora a pouco... - sussurrou Athena ameaçando chorar.

-Vimos aquela mulher morrer. - a morena completou. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas com o tempo você aprende a lidar com isso. Além do mais...Pense pelo lado bom...Salvamos a filha dela. - completou abraçando-a.

-É, de fato é um lado bom...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entrou na casa pela porta da cozinha e como sempre foi ignorado pelos familiares, tudo estaria 'normal' se não fosse pelo simples fato de que sentiu algo chocar-se contra sua nuca.

Olhou para trás e não viu nada,olhou para o chão e viu uma carta,abaixou-se e pegou o envelope,reconheceu o brasão do colégio e abriu o selo de cera vermelha reconheceu a caligrafia fina e comprida do diretor do colégio e franziu o rosto ao ler o conteúdo.

_Prezado Sr.Potter _

_Creio que devido a acontecimento mais recentes,o senhor deva restringir-se a rua onde mora até o fim dessa semana,peço-lhe que deixe seus pertences prontos. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Alvo Wulfrico Percival Brian Dumbledore _

_diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu a porta da cozinha com cuidado e entraram pé ante pé,olhou pra amiga e sorriu marota,sempre a chamaram de maluca e nunca a haviam visto daquele jeito,imagina se tivessem a visto vestida como estava,surtariam na certa.

-Acha que seu pai descobriu? -perguntou em um sussurro tentando ver se o pai dela estava na casa.

-Desencana...ele tá trabalhando,agora ele vira noite no escritório. -a garota a tranqüilizou, indicando uma belíssima porta de madeira clara.

-Tem certeza? -perguntou temerosa,não queria magoar seu padrinho.

-Tenho,vamos subir antes que ele resolva ir lá em cima. –a outra garota completou e subiram a escada.

Mas tão logo fecharam a porta do quarto, a porta do escritório abriu,revelando um homem alto e forte,os cabelos cor de mel caiam pelos ombros em desalinho os olhos azuis-claros brilhavam levemente e os lábios se contorciam em um sorriso sereno.

-Cada dia mais elas se parecem com as mães. –murmurou para si e voltou para dentro do escritório.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sentiu o aroma de sândalo e mirra,que lhe eram tão familiares,inspirou profundamente e passou a mão ao lado do corpo e a sentiu perto de si,sorriu sem abrir os olhos,ela ainda estava lá, abraçou o corpo frágil e delicado da bela mulher e afundou o rosto nos longos cabelos negros.

-Ora de acordar capitão. –ela disse sem se virar ou levantar,ele resmungou algo e a abraçou um pouco mais forte. –O príncipe vai ficar preocupado se o conselheiro dele não voltar. –ela completou,ele definitivamente pouco se importava,queria dormir ali do lado dela,com ela.

Desde que começaram com aquele 'romance' a pouco mais de dois anos,era sempre a mesma história,só se viam quando o grupo de guerreiros iam ao Cairo ou estavam próximo de lá. Ela,uma bela dançarina de dança do ventre,no auge da juventude com os seus 19 anos;Ele,um belo rapaz ainda na adolescência,embora fosse uma criança se comparado aos outros guerreiros da sua 'tribo',já era capitão e conselheiro do príncipe herdeiro,e como o príncipe era seu amigo,arranjar um modo de fazer com que o presente de aniversário de 16 anos chegassem bem mais cedo não foi difícil.

-Se você não se levantar... –ela começou virando-se pra ele,olhou nos olhos azuis,nunca entendera o tom de azul dos olhos dele,sabia que ele era um bruxo,afinal todos os Meijai's eram,mas os olhos dele...refletiam uma batalha entre um azul-céu,um mel e um azul escuro,uma mistura e confusão que a envolviam,não sabia como aquele pirralho havia lhe seduzido,só sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonada por um adolescente,três anos mais jovem e com grandes responsabilidades e tormentos em seus ombros.

-Ou o que?Não vai mais dançar pra mim? -ele ironizou,sem desviar os olhos dos olhos acinzentados,os mesmo olhos que um dia lhe olharam com superioridade,agora lhe olhavam com uma mistura de carinho e malicia,sentiu a corrente do medalhão que carregava ser levemente puxada,fazendo-o sentir um frio subir-lhe a espinha,ela não seria capaz.

-Ou eu lhe tomo o medalhão. –ela disse e imediatamente se arrependeu ao ver os olhos se tornarem tão escuros que poderiam facilmente ser confundidos com o negro da meia-noite e ele se levantar em uma velocidade impressionante.

-Já entendi. –ele disse com a voz em um tom seco e frio,entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

Assim que fechou a porta encostou as mãos nas bordas da pia de mármore e olhou-se no espelho,fixou o olhar nos orbes escuros e tentou se acalmar,aos poucos eles clarearam levemente,suspirou, segurou o medalhão abriu e viu as fotos.

'_-Lex! -ela o chamara,a voz estava rouca e quase sumia na tentativa de falar. -Cadê o cordão? -ela perguntou e logo se calou,levando a mão aos lábios ao ver o modo repreensor como ele a olhava,ela estava doente,com a garganta que não podia sair um mínimo ruído,devido a ataque de asma que tivera e ela estava forçando o som a sair . _

_-Mandei concertar a corrente,a minha quebrou no treino de quikebox. –ele explicou,passando a mão espalmada no pescoço,estava tão acostumado com o peso do cordão que sentia-se incompleto sem ele,na verdade era o que ele significava que o completava,a viu fazer beicinho e sorriu levemente. –Hana...você queria que ficasse com o cordão quebrado? -ele perguntou,abraçando a menina,ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e ia falar mais quando a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrou no quarto,trazendo uma bandeja de alumínio. _

_-O horário de visita acabou,mocinho...deixa-a descansar,ela estava com febre até agora a pouco. –a enfermeira disse,ele olhou a garota e a viu corar levemente. _

_-Até amanhã,Hana. –ele disse beijando a testa dela. –Te amo de mais,bonequinha. –ele sussurrou pra ela. _

_-Eu também,meu guardião. –ela respondeu,como pode.' _

Tomou um rápido banho e enrolou a toalha na cintura,saiu do banheiro e viu a dançarina já vestida com a camisola da noite anterior.

-Desculpe. –ela pediu e abaixou o rosto,aos poucos aproximou-se dele. –Eu...não queria,mas sabe como o príncipe...

-Já disse que entendi Jasmínea. –retrucou com a voz fria e começando a se vestir em silencio,ambos sabiam que seria impossível uma conversa com ele naquele estado,sabia que ela tinha conhecimento que ele tinha tido um de seus usuais pesadelos pois ele acordara no meio da noite e ficara observando as estrelas,era sempre assim quando ele tinha pesadelos com o passado,passado desconhecido pra ela e pra quase todos que o conhecia,ele não confiava em muitos,somente naqueles que o acolheram quando seu mundo desmoronou,os anciões da tribo e o príncipe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente conseguira fazer com que Athena dormisse,mas agora não sabia o que fazer,se saísse de lá,não poderia ajuda-la quando ela acordasse com o pesadelo que certamente teria, ela mesma demorara muito para se acostumar com o seu passado,mas antes ela estava só,sem ninguém para apóia-la,só conseguira se reerguer depois que conhecera aos dois amigos brasileiros.Mas se dormisse lá,não poderia socorrer ao bebê caso ele acordasse de madrugada.

-Ela dormiu? -Cat perguntou na porta do quarto,Perséfone a olhou e balançou a cabeça e logo sorriu levemente com a idéia que lhe ocorreu,pouco depois a bruxa entrava no quarto levitando o berço enquanto a garota segurava o bebê nos braços.

-Valeu. –agradeceu em um sussurro. –To abusando de você,né? -perguntou meio que sem jeito.

-Tudo bem...depois você me paga. –a mulher retrucou sorrindo de lado. –Ela vai ficar bem? -perguntou,indicando a morena que dormia.

-Depois de um tempo...mas ela é forte...mais do que aparenta. –a brasileira respondeu, colocando o bebê no berço.

-Já avisei Dumbledore,de que estamos bem e em segurança,também contei sobre o ocorrido e ele ficou muito preocupado com o estado de vocês. –a guia disse. –Ele vem amanhã. –completou,Perséfone apenas assentiu e levou a mão direita ao coração. –O que foi? -a mulher perguntou.

-Não sei...um aperto...vai acontecer alguma coisa...ou aconteceu. –disse em tom misterioso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-MAS QUE DROGA! -um grito ecoou pelo subsolo do metrô de Londres. –VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO PETTGREW! -a mesma voz,ordenou,pouco depois o som de dois estalidos de chicote cortou o silencio do metrô.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-E essa manhã no metrô de Londres,o corpo de uma mulher ainda de identidade desconhecida foi encontrada dentro de um caixão de mogno negro,repleto de víboras do deserto,aparentemente a mulher morreu em função das picadas mortais,a seguir fiquem com Diane Stoger e a previsão do tempo._

Harry ouviu a noticia do telejornal e ficou paralisado,aquilo só poderia ser obra de uma pessoa,ou melhor,monstro...Voldemort.Fechou os punhos com força e tentou recuperar o controle sobre seus poderes,há dois dias sentia-os fora de controle,respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força.

-O que foi moleque? -ouviu a voz de seu tio ao longe,precisava sair dali o quanto antes,precisava ir para um lugar abandonado,levantou-se bruscamente ouvindo algo zunir nos seus ouvidos. –Onde vai?

-Depois explico. –disse se dirigindo rapidamente a porta do quintal,que se abriu sozinha quando ele estava no meio da cozinha.

Começou a correr o máximo que podia, a magia borbulhava em suas veias, seu coração cada vez mais acelerado, sentia todos os sentidos em perfeita sintonia virou a esquina e viu,com uma mistura de apreensão e desgosto, seu primo e o grupo de amigos próximos a uma parte abandonada de um mini-bosque,resolveu não interferir no que quer que estivessem aprontando,e esperava que eles não o vissem,não até voltar a ter controle sobre os seus poderes,entrou no mini-bosque e quando se viu sozinho permitiu-se cair de joelhos no chão,fechou os olhos e começou a sentir um forte vento ao seu redor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu os olhos e viu um vulto em um canto próximo a janela,esfregou-os pare despertar melhor e se levantou,aproximou-se do lugar o mais silenciosa que pode e viu Perséfone dormindo na poltrona,as pernas encolhidas por sobre a poltrona,eram abraçadas pelos braços e a cabeça estava apoiada nos joelhos,lembrou-se de uma cena parecida que acontecera quando elas se conheceram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-LOUI! Mon petit,você está bem meu bebê? -os três brasileiros viram uma mulher entrar esbaforida pela porta da casa onde estavam,e passar praticamente por cima dele,agarrando e praticamente esmagando o pobre francês. -A mamãe ficou tão preocupada...ah mas se eu pegou aqueles bastardos que...você ta ferido se arranhou meu bebê? -ela perguntou,se afastando e, segurando-o pelos ombros,analisou-o por completo.

Os três amigos se seguravam para não rirem,ou melhor gargalharem da situação do amigos,eles sabiam que a única coisa que os salvavam de uma situação parecida, se não pior, era um belo e maravilhoso oceano.Mas ao verem a mulher beijar o rosto do garoto e dizer um 'Ta melhor bebê',onde estava um hematoma quase imperceptível,não agüentaram e começaram a gargalhar.

-Oh que gracinha...o bebê ta machucadinho. -Perséfone caçoou,enxugando as lágrimas que surgiram pela gargalhada.

-Eu não sou bebê!Mãe...pelo amor de Deus,olha o mico! -Loui pediu a mulher e tentou se afastar dela.

-Oh...vocês estão ai. -a mulher disse levemente constrangida,mas em vez de soltar o francês,o abraçou um pouco mais forte. -Viram quem fez isso? -ela apontou para o rosto dele.

-Mãe! -o garoto protestou,fazendo Perséfone sorrir de modo irônico.

Pronto,agora ela tinha o que queria,desde que amanhecera Loui e Julio a zoavam por ela estar cuidando da neném e pelo que dissera antes de saber que era uma bruxa,vivam chamando-a de mãezona,de futura senhora Malfoy,Athena a olhou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro,a morena agora tinha a sua chance de vingança.

-Por que?Ele precisa de babá ? -ela perguntou,intercalando o olhar de mãe para filho e novamente para a mãe. -Eu não sabia que o Loui,era tão...frágil. -a morena fez questão de frisar bem a ultima palavra.

-Eu não sou frágil. -o moreno sibilou,crispando os olhos,enquanto se soltava da mulher e avançava dois passos.

-Bem...não sou eu que estou sendo tratada como uma bebezinha. -ela rebateu e sorriu triunfante ao deixa-lo sem palavras.

-Não...você gosta de ser a mãe não é mesmo? -ele perguntou,indicando a criança que estava nos braços de Dumbledore,que a havia pego para sabe-se la o que.

-Não a meta nisso,DeNauve! Ela é uma criança,ja você... -ela o analisou de cima a baixo e voltou seus olhos novamente para os dele. –Tem corpo de um adolescente,mas a mentalidade...

-Olha aqui...sua...sua...mal amada...

-Gente por favor,Perséfone,já chega ta legal? -Athena resolveu interferir antes que a situação piorasse.

-Não se mete nisso,Lancaster! -o francês disse em tom de ordem.

-Hei!Qual é cara,olha lá como fala com ela!Tua neurose é com a Pê! -Julio interviu.

-Tu também não se mete,minha conversa é com a metida a rebelde! -Loui disse em um tom irônico.

-Ah...se eu sou metida a rebelde não é da tua conta,mas pelo menos eu faço o que quero sem dar satisfações pra minha mãe! -a morena rebateu.

-Não...é claro que não,pela forma que vocês **conversam...** –ele disse se referindo a briga da garota pelo celular no dia anterior. –Ela deve querer distancia de você!

-Chega Loui! -Athena exclamou,ao ver que o garoto havia atingido um dos pontos fracos da amiga,o relacionamento com a mãe.

-O que foi Leben?Ficou sem palavras?A verdade dói não é? -ele perguntou,vendo que a morena se mantinha calada,sorriu de canto. –É...a verdade machuca!

-Não! -Julio disse. –Isso é o que machuca! -completou,acertando um belo gancho de direita no rosto do francês,que só não caiu no chão pois foi ampara pela mãe.

-Ora seu,cachorrinho,é isso o que você é!Não passa do cão de guarda delas. –Loui disse e pouco depois os dois garotos rolavam pela sala,aos socos e xingamentos.

Athena viu Perséfone subir para o quarto,pulando os degraus de dois em dois,os morenos eram nos de briga e pareciam que as frustrações de uma vida inteira estavam sendo 'exorcizadas' ali mesmo no chão de madeira,de repente Loui foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala e,depois de bater as costas na parede,deslizou até o chão,logo em seguida Julio 'apagava'.

**Nota das autoras:PELO AMOR DE DEUS,NOS PERDOEM!**

**Gente,não foi por mal,juramos,mas é o PC da Athena foi pro concerto duas vezes,na primeira ela perdeu o cap,incluindo as alterações que ela tinha feito,depois a velox deu piti e ela não pode me mandar,depois foi o meu PC(Perséfone)que resolveu que seria uma boa idéia fazer greve e também teve q ir concerto e só agora,depois de muito tempo,Athena me devolve o capitulo com algumas alterações e correções!Agora vamos aos agradecimentos!**

**Remo:**Pode acreditar fofuxo,Demorou mais atualizamos SIM!E ficamos realmente muito felizes em saber que gostou do cap,espero que também goste deste!

**Srta.Wheezy:**É realmente sempre demoramos para atualizar,mas acredite,não por nossa livre e espontânea vontade!É . nunca fomos muito de comentarmos as reviews mas agora vai ser diferente!Esforços para sermos rápidos,nós fizemos,só que os pcs num quiseram colaborar com a causa ¬.¬'...E ficamos felizes que tenha amado o capitulo,e aí?O que achou desse?Esperamos respostas!

**Carol:**Prontinho,postadinho!Esperamos que goste e comente!

**Minako:**Sem comentários sobre o teu comentário né,quase sempre nos falamos pelo msn...rsrs...esperamos que tenha gostado do capitulo!

**Ellen-Potter**: Ficamos contentes em ter nossa fic como uma de suas favoritas.Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm.A Athena e o Loui realmente fazem um belo casal não é?Comenta ok?

**A todos que leram,mas não comentaram:Obrigado(a) por lerem e acompanharem o fic e esperamos que algum dia vocês comentem! **


End file.
